Blood of the Pharaohs and Demigods meet
by TheCursedOne
Summary: Sadie and Carter have reports of magic in the forbidden Manhattan. But they must go. When blood of the pharaohs and demigods collide, what will happen? Will there be war or will there be newfound friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sadie POV

Hullo! I'm back! New story for you to listen. (Carter says that it's more than just a story. That it's _vitally important_. Ya, ya. Whatever. Now let me tell the _story_.) So… the world is saved… again. We have a lot of recruits. This little adventure all started one Saturday morning…

I was having a wonderful morning. We had finally started vacations. So we were free from school. But my perfect morning was ruined by Carter. (It was! Now shut up.) I was having breakfast and staring at our beloved Philip of Macedonia, when Carter sat next to me. "We need to talk." He said in a voice I sadly recognized. This was serious business. "What? I can't have one day with peace?" I questioned. I knew I was being childish, but everyone got to be childish every once in a while, right? (Carter says that I _am_ a child so I'm _always_ childish. Now he's groaning because _someone_ punched him.) "You know what. There have been too many reports of magic. We have to investigate. This is getting out of hand. Maybe there are some magicians out there." He sighed. I gave him a deathly glare. And considering that my boyfriend was the god of death, I did pretty well. "Is it really that bad?" I asked. He nodded. "We can split up. I know Alyssa wanted to go on an adventure, so she can go with Felix to Canada. Paul and Julian can go with Khufu to Mexico. Bast can take some of the anklebiters to Boston so they can get some more experience. We'll go with Walt to Manhattan. We'll need our strongest because Manhattan has had most reports of magic." He drilled. I immediately blushed at the mention of Walt's name. Bloody relationships. Why was my life so complicated? "Can we leave tomorrow?" I pleaded. He nodded. So my day was ruined. Now I had to worry about going to Manhattan. I remembered someone telling me that Manhattan was _not_ a good place for blood of the pharaohs to be. Just what I needed.

Now the truth was that we _did_ need this. We had been practicing our magic, but it was getting a bit boring. We needed action. The crew was hopping with excitement. So much for a calm summer. I packed my usual stuff in a backpack. Normal clothes, clothes for magic, gum, my wand, some amulets, a shrunken staff, and a bit of wax were some of the things. That's right. It's just the usual things you pack for going to Manhattan. I dressed in normal clothes because we would look like freaks I we walked around wearing what looked like pajamas. Not that we hadn't done it before, but it was nice to go some days without everyone staring at you. I left my room and I saw that everyone else was also ready. God, they must have been _extremely_ excited to have gotten up early and look awake. Cater pulled me away from the others, into the library. He took something and handed it to me I dropped it in shock. He was trying to give me the amulet that contained part of Isis. We had agreed not to use them unless it was necessary. "Look, we're going to Manhattan. It could be dangerous. We have to be prepared." Carter reasoned. I picked the amulet up warily and threw it into my pack. "Let's go." I ran out of the library.

Walt was waiting for us. Everybody else had left. I avoided his eyes and hurried out to the roof. Freak was waiting. He looked even more ecstatic than the others. Carter calmed him down so we could ride him. He took us the Central Park. It was about five in the morning so no one noticed us. I got off as quickly as possible. I did not like riding griffins. It was most terrifying. The second he had left, something pounced on me. I screamed. "Get it off!" I squealed. I will never forgive myself for acting so weakly, but the thing on me was huge. It pinned me down. It looked vaguely like some kind of dog. Other than the fact that it was much bigger and it had red eyes. I looked to my sides. Walt and Carter were also pinned down. I saw Carter moving a bit. He held out his hand. His sword materialized in his hand. He stabbed the mutt on him in the stomach. It turned to dust. The hound on me jumped off me and went for him. I took out my wand. "_Tas!_" I yelled. The symbol for _bind_ flared over the monster's head. Then ribbons wrapped around it like a mummy. Carter rolled his eyes. "I could have taken him." We remembered Walt. Carter stabbed his mutt too. "It's about time. I thought you were going to let that thing rip my face off." He grumbled. I turned suddenly. There was a boy with his arms crossed. Behind him, there were ten more dogs. "Who are you?" He demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Carter's POV

(Ya, Sadie, you just _love_ to give me the microphone in the most suspenseful bits) So I had just finished killing two monsters when Sadie turns around. Walt and I follow her example. There was a boy that was about Sadie's age standing with his arms crossed as if we had just destroyed his collection of baseball cards. He looked mad. "Who are you?" He demanded. Sadie seemed frozen in shock. Walt was too. So I stepped forward. "I'm Carter. This is my sister Sadie and our friend Walt. Who are _you_? And why did you try to kill us?" I asked bravely. That was before I saw ten other monsters behind him. He ignored my question. "How did you do that?" He seemed confused. The boy was probably a blood of the pharaoh but he didn't know it. Before I could speak, Sadie interrupted. "Tell us who you are." She insisted. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." He replied. Sadie's eyes were narrowed. "Come with me." He added. Sadie snorted. Walt and I held back grins. "You do now that never works, kid. Now what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked. "Kid?" The ground rumbled. "Don't mind my brother, mate. He always screws up with his words." Sadie said quickly. I glared at her. But the ground stopped moving. "I can see that. If you don't come with me I'll have to call some more friends of mine." He warned. We exchanged looks and agreed on something. _Run_. "Fine. We'll go with you." Walt sighed. Sadie held up her hands. One of which had her wand. "_Maw!_" The symbol for water appeared above Nico's head. Several gallons of water crashed onto the poor kid. We turned and ran.

We didn't stop running until we reached a hotel. Luckily, I had thought of bringing money. We paid a bit extra so we weren't disturbed. We collapsed in the room. "That guy was _not_ a normal human." Sadie gasped. "But he wasn't hosting a god either. We would have sensed it." I argued. "And he's obviously not a magician." Walt added. I stared at Sadie and Walt. "What?" I asked. "He looked a whole lot like… Anubis." Sadie confessed. I looked into the Duat at Walt. Anubis's figure _did_ look disturbingly like that kid. I looked back into the normal world. "What does that mean?" I questioned. "I don't know. And Anubis doesn't either." Walt sighed. (Sadie insists that I remind you all about Walt hosting Anubis.) So we sat there for about an hour, trying to figure out _what_ that boy was. In the end we decided to call the others to check if they were okay. Bast was having fun with her '_kittens_'. She said that they were enjoying they're stay and that they had killed two demons. She hissed when we told her what happened to us. She told us that we had to be more like cats, and hung up. Alyssa was having a harder time than Bast. She had fought a stray magician and though he had a few blood of the pharaohs hidden. Paul said that his group had found a recruit already, and they killed a few demons. So all in all, we were the ones that were having the worst luck. After a few hours, we left the hotel for some food, thinking that it was safe. Boy, were we _wrong_.

We were just walking back to the hotel when I heard Sadie scream _again_. (Ow! Sadie, stop it! Ow!) Well, Sadie jumped back. There was some kind of woman standing before us. She looked normal enough… except that from waist down she had the body of a giant snake. _And_ her tongue was forked. "You are not demigods. What are you?" She hissed. I fumbled for my sword, but I had stored it in the Duat. I tried to summon it, but I couldn't concentrate. But I didn't need to, because seconds later the snake-woman dissolved to dust. Nico was standing there. He had a black sword in his hand. A _normal_ sword like the ones you saw in the movies. We stared at him. He stared back. "Thanks." Walt muttered. Then Sadie did something completely crazy. She lunged at the boy that had just saved our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Sadie POV

(Give it! It's my turn!) Hi, people. Now you can listen to some real story telling.

So the Nico guy that looked _way_ too much like Anubis killed the monster. I jumped him. Before he could do anything about it, I punched him into unconsciousness. "Sadie!" My annoying brother exclaimed. "Do you want to find out who- sorry _what_ this boy is or not? Come on. Help me take him to the hotel." I waited until each boy was helping me with the unconscious unknown. We dumped him onto a sofa in our room. We took his sword and hid it. Then Walt did the honors of waking him. He immediately jumped to his feet. He went for his sword but it wasn't there. "What do you want?" He asked. "What are you? You obviously aren't a god, no offense. And it's just as obvious that you're not a normal human. You aren't one of us either so… what are you?" Carter explained. I actually paid attention as he spoke. I know, I know, it's a big accomplishment. "Not one of you…" Nico mumbled thoughtfully. His eyes darted around the room. I guessed he was ADHD. (No, Carter. I have no idea what the letters stand for. I only know he was hyperactive.) "But… what are _you_?" He looked puzzled. Carter was about to answer, but I interrupted him. "We're the one asking the questions. So answer us." I said sharply. The ground shook a bit. "Dad's not happy you kidnapped me." The boy warned. I laughed. "Oh no! Is your daddy going to barge in and obliterate us?" I chuckled. "He might." What was scary was that he looked absolutely serious. He also looked frustrated. He scanned the room again. He stopped. He was staring at a corner of the room. It was the only place there wasn't sunlight. He looked around _again_. His eyes stopped at the bookshelf where we had hidden his sword. I noticed there was a bit of black peeking out. He smiled. "Grab him!" I yelled too late. Nico ducked us and grabbed his sword. But instead of attacking, he ran to the small shadow and disappeared. We stood frozen in place, staring at the corner where he had gone. I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing. What the heck?

Nico's POV

Something really weird happened. I was casually walking around in Central Park when I heard fluttering. I hide. Some kind of monster carrying three people lands. The people get off and it flies away. I summon some hellhounds to attack. Soon, they're pinned down. I manage to get a better look. There is one girl and two boys. One of the boys kills the hellhound on him with a strange curved sword that looked like a boomerang. Then the girl saying some word with a stick in her hand and the second hellhound is wrapped in ribbons. The third gets stabbed as well. I cross my arms. Who were they? The girl turned around to look at me. I asked them who they were. The boy with the sword answers. He says that the girl is his sister. Ya right. They ask me who _I_ am. I tell them my name only. The boy calls me _kid_. Now I know I look like a little kid, but it gets on my nerves when people say so. The ground rumbled, as I got angry. The girl, Sadie, apologizes for him. I told them that they had to come with me. I mean, I had to find out who they were. Possibly bring them to camp. The second boy complied. The girl raised her stick. She yelled _ma_ or something like that. The next thing I know, I'm soaked, and they're gone.

I looked for them all morning until I found them talking to a monster. Typical. I stabbed the monster with my sword. You know what the girl did? She punched me. When I woke up, I was in a hotel room. I went for my sword but it wasn't there. They asked me what I was. They told me I wasn't one of them. What did that mean? I scanned the room many times. I only saw one exit. I would have to shadow travel. I grabbed my sword from behind a bookshelf and jump into the small shadow in the room. I close my eyes tight and open them in Percy's cabin at camp. He jumped and caught me as I swayed. "God, Nico. Have you been shadow traveling?" He asked. I nodded. "Kidnapped. Three of the strangest people I've ever seen. They're not demigods. But they're not normal humans either. The girl said some weird words and it was like magic. She soaked me from head to toe. And one of the boys had this strange curved sword. The other guy had like ten necklaces. It was weird. They kidnapped me and asked me what I was. I shadow traveled here. We have to find them." I croaked. He nodded. "I'll get Annabeth and we'll sneak out. It could take days to get permission." He said. I agreed. He ran out of his cabin.


	4. Author's note

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! _Please_ keep reviewing! And thanks for the reminder. I _do not_ want to be sued. Here. I'll say it officially.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles so don't sue me.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Percy's POV

I was relaxing in my cabin, when Nico materializes next to me. I rush to catch him so he doesn't fall. He had been shadow traveling. He told me about three weird people that kidnapped him. I told him I'd go get Annabeth. I ran out of my cabin.

It was just my second day back at camp and I already had a problem. I arrived at the Athena cabin and knocked the door. One of Annabeth's blond relatives opened the door. He grinned. "I'll go get her." He said. Athena's daughter was at the door in seconds. "What happened?" She asked. I told her to come with me. "Nico just shadow traveled into my cabin. Some weird people kidnapped him. They weren't demigods, but they weren't normal people either. I was thinking that we should sneak out and hunt them down." I explained as we went to my cabin. Nico was asleep on the floor. No surprise there. We woke him up. He groaned. "You can sleep on the drive to Manhattan." Annabeth told him. He nodded. We packed nectar, ambrosia, water, some food, and some extra clothes. At nightfall, we ran past Thalia's tree. Annabeth risked a phone call. About an hour later, my mom pulled up. We ran into her car and explained the situation. Nico described the area in which he had been knocked out and mom drove us there.

We found a hotel right by the place described by Nico. We asked and a Carter was staying there after all. "What now?" I whispered. "I have a plan." Annabeth said. I should have known.

Carter's POV

We decided to call it a day. But the universe hates us too much to allow that. So we had all settled into bed, when we heard a knock on the door. We were all there in less than ten seconds. I took my sword from the Duat. Sadie held up her wand and Walt inspected his amulets. I opened the door. There were three people standing there. The first was a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. He had an orange t-shirt that said: _Camp Half-blood_. The second was a girl with blond hair and scary gray eyes like storm clouds. She had a matching shirt. The third was Nico. He was dressed in black. They all had weapons except for the boy with green eyes. The girl had a dagger and Nico had his sword. We stared at each other for a while. "Can we come in?" The girl asked. Without taking my eyes off her, I moved to one side. The group entered. I closed the door. Nico looked like he hadn't slept in a month. How had that happened? The guy with the green eyes was obviously the leader. "Hello. I'm Percy Jackson." He said smoothly. "I'm Cater Kane." I said in the same tone of voice. "Annabeth Chase." She blond introduced herself. "Sadie Kane." Sadie said. "Nico Di Angelo, but of course you already know that." He grumbled. "Walt Stone." Walt mumbled. "Give us one minute." Annabeth requested. She pulled Percy to one side. "You have to be careful. You know how water affects you." She whispered. Sadie looked at me deviously. I gave her a quick nod. "_Maw!_" She shouted, pointing her wand at Percy. Hieroglyphics glowed above his head. Water fell onto the boy. He smiled. The water didn't touch him. He remained perfectly dry. Instead the water flew around him like a hoop. It divided into three and shot at us. But it didn't just soak us. It pushed us against the wall and held us there. "Wrong move." He said. "Yes. It's a horrible idea to try and soak the son of Poseidon." The girl agreed. Walt and Sadie turned to me. I thought hard. "Poseidon is the greek god of the seas." I remembered. "Greek?" Sadie asked. Percy nodded. "Yep. That's my dad." He smiled. "My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle." Annabeth said. "My father is Hades. God of the dead." Nico growled. We stared at each other in confusion. Sadie was the first to break the silence. "I'm Sadie, former host of Isis." She declared. "I'm Carter, former host of Horus." I chimed in. "I'm Walt, current host of Anubis." Walt revealed. It was nice to see confusion on _their_ faces. "Horus… Isis… Anubis? Aren't those egyptian gods?" Annabeth asked. She was obviously the smart one. We nodded. Percy released us. The water evaporated. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, people! Sorry I took so long to update. I was busy. But I'll update as fast as my fingers can take me. Just keep reading and reviewing. **

**-The Cursed One**

**Chapter 5 **

Sadie's POV

I hate to admit it, but I was confused. Greek gods? Did they even exist? Was that possible? But how else could that boy have controlled the water? But there weren't any hieroglyphics so it wasn't magic. When the boy released us, I immediately held up my wand. The boy, Percy, didn't have any water now. Annabeth chuckled. "What's that?" She asked. I twirled my wand in my hands. "It's my wand." I told her. "_Hapi!_" I screamed. Objects all over the room flung themselves at the three guests. Annabeth and Nico held up their weapons. Percy took out a pen. I laughed. He uncapped it. It grew into a long sword. I stopped laughing. They fought off the objects. "What was _that_ for?" Nico asked. I could see that he didn't like me. Well I can't say I was surprised. "I don't trust you." I said simply. "So you make objects attack us?" Annabeth questioned. I nodded. "Sorry about that." Carter said quickly, shooting me a look. "Can you give us a moment to talk?" He continued. Percy nodded. His sword turned back into a pen. We huddled up. "We can't trust them! I mean, they have to be lying! Greek gods don't exist!" I whispered. "Calm down, Sadie. Consider this. I mean there's no other explanation." Walt soothed. "Ya. If egyptian gods exist, than we shouldn't have such a hard time believing that greek ones do too." Carter noted. "I want to talk with them, but we shouldn't tell them everything. The Brooklyn house, for example. That should stay secret." Walt suggested. "Fine, but I still don't trust them." I sighed. We turned back to the others. "Nico, did you say that your dad is the god of the dead?" I asked. He nodded. "Looks like we have something in common! My dad is hosting Osiris, egyptian god of the dead." I told him. He looked puzzled. "What is hosting?" Annabeth asked. Oops. I guess they wouldn't understand without that fact. "To host a god is to have part of them in you. You can let them have full power, in which they control you completely, or you can remain in power. In this case, you're powers are multiplied and you have an annoying voice in your head." Carter said. "So you're hosting gods?" Percy asked. "No. Carter and I _were_ hosting gods. Not anymore. Walt on the other hand, is hosting Anubis, god of funerals." I explained. I walked up to the strangers. They backed away. I touched a little bit of each of them and looked into the Duat at Walt. Anubis was looking hot as ever. All three of them gasped. I let go of them and walked back to Carter. "What was that?" Nico looked much more awake than before. "I just gave you a sneak preview of the Duat. There are like a million layers of the Duat. It's like a different dimension. And you _do not_ want to travel through it. You get _really_ nauseous." I warned. They looked confused but let the thought go. "Your turn." I chimed.

Nico's POV

Egyptian gods? Really? Could the world really be so wacky? That Sadie girl threw a bunch of stuff at us, but she didn't touch it! _Then_ she walked up to us and my vision went a bit blurry. Where Walt had been, a boy that looked a bit like me was standing there. Sadie said he was a god. She tried to explain about the Dut? Dat? Daut? Duat! That's it. She failed. "Your turn." She said and sat on the couch. Gods, she was annoying. Percy stepped forward. "There are many greek gods. Zeus, the god of the sky, Poseidon, my dad, the god of the seas, and Hades, the god of the dead are known as the Big Three. They were Kronos's kids. Kronos is a titan." He explained. "Wait a second. Did you say _is_? He's alive?" Carter asked. "Of course. Gods and titans can't die. Kronos is currently in the Tartarus, the deepest part of the underworld. Percy fought him." Annabeth said in a matter-of fact voice. Sadie, who had been falling asleep, jumped awake. "Percy fought a _titan_?" She choked. "Yes, he did." I said defiantly. "Guys, stop it. It's no big deal. Nico, you know I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for your idea." He reminded me. I shrugged. "So… what powers do you have?" Sadie asked. A smile spread across each of our faces. Carter shoved his sister. "Most of us have ADHD and dyslexia. We can only read ancient greek. The ADHD is our battle reflexes. Children of Aphrodite have good looks. Children of Hephaestus are good at inventing things and are very strong. Children of Ares are brutal. Children of Apollo have great talent in archery. Children of Athena are smart, they develop plans at ease, and they are very good at fighting." Annabeth finished off. "Children of Poseidon, as in only me, have power over water. They can control it. I don't get wet unless I want to. I can breathe underwater and if I'm hurt, water heals me." Percy said. "Children of Hades, I'm the only one left, can summon hellhounds, furies, skeleton armies, and other underworld creatures. We tend go on our own paths instead of going to camp." I said. Percy shot me a warning look. "Camp?" Walt puzzled. Woops. "That's not important now. Tell us more about egyptian stuff." Annabeth covered for me. A vase fell at that moment. Sadie took out her wand. "Watch out!" I yelled. We lunged at the egyptians.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Percy's POV

Sadie took out her wand. "Watch out!" Nico shouted. We lunged at the egyptians. It wasn't a hard battle. But it was a _weird_ one. I went for Cater, who was obviously the leader and the strongest. Nico went for Walt dude. And Annabeth charged at Sadie. Gods, what a strange fight. Carter held up a curved sword. I uncapped Riptide. We fought for a while, but he wasn't very good. Sadie had a staff in her hand she was using it against Annabeth's dagger. Walt and Nico were just staring at each other. I disarmed Carter. Nico took all of Walt's necklaces away. Annabeth broke Sadie's staff and took her wand. "_Maw!_" She said. Water fell onto Annabeth. "_A'mex!_" Carter yelled. A small fire lighted my shirt. I put it out quickly with the water by Annabeth. "_Tas!_" Walt hissed. Ribbons started to wrap themselves around Nico. We were about to attack, but all three of them fell. They were unconscious. I cut the ribbons that were now at Nico's waist. "What just happened?" He asked. I didn't have an answer.

Carter's POV

A vase fell. Sadie pulled out her wand to fix it, and the greeks attacked. I faced off with the leader. Sadie was against the other girl, and Walt and Nico had a stare off. Percy was wicked with his pen/sword. I wasn't used to fighting, sword to sword. I just used my sword against monsters. Soon, we were weaponless. We each said a spell, but we took too much out of our core magic. We passed out.

I woke up in a small apartment. A kind-looking woman was looking at me. I groaned. Sadie was already awake. Walt was still asleep. "Percy! Carter and Sadie are awake!" The woman called. Percy walked in. "Where are we?" I asked. "You at my apartment." He explained. I noticed that my wrists were tied. Sadie's and Walt's were too. Annabeth came in with a large plastic box. I recognized my sword in it. "Our stuff!" Sadie protested. "Ya. Tell us what it is." She said. Percy took out some wax. "That's what we use to make shabiti. Shabiti are statues or sculptures that come alive and serve magicians." I lectured. "Magicians?" Annabeth repeated. "What else could we be, bloody greek?" Sadie questioned. He took out our clothes for magic. "What's this? Do you practice karate?" He laughed. "It's the clothes we use to do magic. It's best to do it with that on instead of normal clothes. And we _do not_ practice karate." Sadie fumed. "What's the gum for, then? To make you stronger?" Percy asked. "No. She just likes gum." I told him. Percy took out my amulet. "Don't touch that! It's dangerous!" I warned. Walt blinked awake. "That's an amulet. Amulets have special powers. I'm guessing that amulet has-" I finished for him. "It has part of Horus. I wear that, and I host him again. Now give it back! It's dangerous!" I repeated. Annabeth took Sadie's amulet. "Be careful! That one has part of Isis!" Sadie cautioned. They put them back in the box. We all sighed in relief. "I wouldn't try something like what you did again, the gods don't like their children getting hurt." Annabeth told us. "What? _You're_ the ones that attacked us for no reason!" I objected. "She was going to attack us!" Percy pointed at Sadie. "I was going to fix the vase! Look!" She smashed a nearby plate. The kind woman winced. "Can I use my wand or do I have to pass out again?" Sadie asked. No one moved. "Fine! But you owe me some food when I wake up and I'm zonked out." She said. She looked at the shattered pieces and cleared her throat. "_Hi-nehm!_" She yelled. A hieroglyphic glowed over the pieces and they flew together. Sadie fainted. "You couldn't just give her the wand." Walt muttered. I could have sworn I heard a bit of Anubis's voice in his. Awkward. "No. She'd attack us." Annabeth reasoned, inspecting the plate. I silently agreed, but I didn't tell them that. "Where's Nico?" I said suddenly. "Don't worry. We've decided to keep you as our little secret. Nico agrees. He wandered off as usual." Percy answered. "And what do you plan to do with us?" Walt questioned quizzically. They both shrugged. So we were trapped in a greek dude's house and he didn't know what he was going to do. "You don't know." I repeated to make sure my mind wasn't playing cruel tricks. They nodded. I turned to look at Sadie. There was a sword at my neck in less than a second. "I am inspecting to see that my sister is alright. I'm not going to do anything." I sighed. Percy turned his sword back into a pen. Sadie looked exhausted. Almost as if here soul wasn't there. A thought hit me. "Oh, no." I groaned. "What?" Annabeth the greek asked. "I bet her _ba_ is taking a little trip." I muttered. "_Ba_?" She raised an eyebrow. "Forget it." I told her. Now I had a dagger to my throat. Great. "Egyptian, tell me what you're talking about." She demanded, ignoring the woman's (I supposed she was Percy's mom) gasps. "No." I said simply. (Sadie, shut up. You've done stupider things.) Thunder boomed. "The gods know. Aw, Styx. The gods of Olympus know." Percy cursed. He said something else in Greek but I didn't understand. Sadie moaned. "What'd I miss?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Sadie's POV

I'm still having trouble understanding how thunder meant that we were going to die. But more on that later. I have to tell you about my trip.

So I passed out after fixing the bloody plate because the bloody greeks are paranoid. I'm not saying I wouldn't have tried to escape, but I was still angry. Naturally, my _ba_ was in the mood for a little stroll through the Duat. I made sure I changed out of the chicken outfit. I was right to do so. The wind swept me to a graveyard. Anubis was there. He was grumbling. "Hi." I managed. I hadn't seen him in person for a _long_ time. (I don't care if I wasn't actually in person, Carter! Actually being there in person means that I'm dead, or I'm in the dead people's turf. Usually, I'd be mad, but all this greek stuff must have softened me up. Lucky for him. "Stupid greeks. They just _had _to risk you getting burned to a crisp." He mumbled. He snapped his fingers and a small table appeared. Sure, it was gothic styled, but the guy was the god of funerals. He didn't have much taste. There was some tea and cookies. I tried them. They tasted good, but a bit old. "So… I suppose you summoned me here." I said. He nodded. "I need to warn you." He paused a second to clear his throat. Way to ruin the climax. "You must be careful with the unknowns. Something is about to happen, and it won't be pretty. Being an egyptian god, I don't like it, but you'll have to help each other. You'll be separated from your fellow egyptians to make you weaker, but prove that that won't stop you. You're Sadie Kane after all." He smirked. "I'm guessing you aren't going to explain." I sighed. "You're learning." He chuckled. Wind started to carry me away. "Wait! How can you tell me this over tea and cookies?" I asked. Anubis looked confused. "Tea and cookies? I guess this does look a bit like tea and cookies." He mumbled, looking at the food. "Anubis! What did you put in me?" I screamed, but I woke up. Everyone around me looked grim. "What'd I miss?" I asked, looking around at the faces.

Apparently, I had missed a lot. Greek gods knew about us now. "We have to move. Even if the gods turn you to ashes, they'll be mad at us. And dad is going to be _so _disappointed." Percy muttered. "Excuse me, can we talk about a way to keep your gods from turning us to ashes?" I requested. "Be quiet, egyptian." Both greek sighed. "Don't worry Percy, he'll forgive you. And my mom is starting to accept you. We might go back a few steps, but she probably won't kill you." Annabeth comforted. Really? _This_ was greek pep talk? Yikes. "But, Annabeth, it would be wrong to just let the gods kill them, even if they _are _dangerous." Percy said. "Yes! I'm starting to like this guy! Please don't let us die and please give us some food." I suggested. "What?" Percy's mum (or at least I though it was his mum) puzzled. "After we do magic, we get… hungry and really tired. Or at least we do when we have to use our own power source. If we have let's say… _wands_ for example. Things would be much easier and we wouldn't have to pass out." I was surprised that my brother was actually using sarcasm. Greeks can really do wonders. "Fine. Mom, get them some food please. Now will you shut up? We need to find out where to go." Percy said. "Oh, we know where to go." Walt said. We did? He looked at me pointedly. Oh! We did! Percy's mum gave us some blue cookies and blue coke. Was that a greek thing? Blue food? "Are these really cookies?" I asked. I was not going to take risks after that trip to the graveyard. Percy nodded. I tried one. They were delicious. (Shut up, Carter.) "Where are you thinking?" Annabeth asked. "We're going to egyptian turf." Walt grinned.

Percy's POV

I knew that this was a horrible idea, and I hated myself for even considering it. But it was the only place to hide from the greek gods. Annabeth looked like she was thinking the same thing. "Fine." We said at the same time. Sadie jumped toward her wand. Annabeth shoved her back. "_We_'ll be carrying this stuff." She said icily, handing me the wax. I swear I thought it was a practical joke. Wax? How can wax be magical? But I grabbed it anyways, just in case. The egyptians led the way. We walked right through Manhattan. Finally we got to a warehouse. "Where are we?" I asked. "Welcome to the twenty first nome. This is the Brooklyn House." Sadie said. I looked around. House? Did they mean the warehouse? "Of course you can't see it and you can't go in unless…" Carter trailed off. Something hit me on the head. I fell to the ground.

I woke up in some kind of mansion. I was surrounded by people, mostly kids. I could tell right away that they were egyptians. They had that weird aura. Annabeth was at my side. My pen wasn't in my pocket. Carter and Sadie were in the front with a woman with a leopard skin suit. She looked normal enough with hair in a ponytail. But her eyes were creepy. They looked like a cat's. "Greeks." She hissed. Sadie put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Bast. They _did_ give us cookies." She said. "This is Bast. Egyptian goddess of cats." Carter explained, catching my confused face. "I should have known." Annabeth groaned. "Your gods can't reach you now." The cat goddess hissed. "I guessed that much. Do you really think that this is a solution? Knocking us out and dragging us into some strange _big_ egyptian mansion?" Annabeth questioned. "Oh, we didn't knock you out. That was Bast. And Khufu did the dragging." Sadie told us. A baboon came through the kids. "You have a pet baboon?" Gods, egyptians were strange. "We also have a crocodile. He's in the swimming pool. He likes bacon." Carter added. Could things really get any worse? For a demigod, they could. Carter and Sadie fainted. So we were left with a bunch of egyptian magicians, a baboon, a cat goddess and a crocodile. And they were all _mad_.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Carter's POV

We were happily introducing our friends to the greeks, when I blacked out. I found myself on a boat, in the Duat, with Horus. Luckily, he didn't have his falcon head on, so he was a little bit less terrifying. But he was angry. "There are greeks on egyptian grounds. Why are there greeks on egyptian grounds, Carter?" He asked. Now I was wishing for the falcon head. Maybe then, I wouldn't see the rage in his eyes. "We kind of found them. At first we captured one of them, but then they captured us and we tricked them into coming to the Brooklyn House so we could escape, but we couldn't just let them go. They could find us, so we're trying to figure out what to do." I explained, praying Horus didn't vaporize me. "I see. Carter, I understand that you were under pressure, but greeks must never know about us. I must kill them." He said. I knew I should feel relieved that Horus wasn't specifically mad at me, but I wasn't relieved at all. "You can't just kill them! They were defending themselves. They agreed to come because they thought it was the only way to go without us dying!" I protested. "Carter, if I don't kill them, another god will. I promise to kill them in a painless way. Other gods will not be like that. They will hunt the greeks down and kill them in the worst way imaginable. Do you want that?" He questioned. I shook my head. "I don't want them to die at all. Maybe if we go back to Manhattan…" I was unable to finish. "_You went to Manhattan?_" Horus boomed. I winced and nodded. "I will not allow that to happen again. The greek gods will kill you." Horus said. "The greeks are still people! They have families! I met Percy's mom! His dad is a god. By what they told me, a major god. He won't be happy if his son dies." I assured Horus. I swear that for a second he was going to kill me, but he calmed down. "A demigod. Of course. Those greek gods are always falling for mortals. I will not kill the demigod. It would be wrong. But the other one…" I risked interrupting him. "She's also a demigod! I think her mom is Athena." I said. Horus cursed in egyptian. "Fine! But you have no idea what the other gods will do! Be warned!" With a puff of smoke, I woke.

Sadie's POV

I was having _so_ much fun. Those two greeks were looking nauseous by the time I passed out. I found myself in the Brooklyn house, but it was empty. At least other than Isis. She had that evil glint in her eye. "I am going to have to kill the greeks." She informed me. "No! I'm guessing their parents would be mad. Wouldn't that start war or something?" I said. "Demigods? The greeks are demigods?" She asked. "If you mean that one of their parents is a god, then ya." I nodded. "I will not hurt demigods, but other gods will." She warned. "What if we too them back to Manhattan?" I suggested. " I should have known. You were in Manhattan. I forbid you from going back there! Now get rid of the greeks or someone else will do it for you!" She commanded. I sprang awake.

Carter woke at exactly the same time. By the look in his eyes, I could tell Horus had scolded him. The greeks looked relieved that they weren't alone with Bast, Khufu, and the others anymore. "You have to leave! The gods want to kill you. I barley convinced Horus not to kill you on the spot. I guess you're lucky you're demigods, or whatever. But you have to leave." Carter exclaimed. "Ya! Isis wanted to kill you too. She said something about demigods and told me I couldn't go back to Manhattan." I chimed in. "No. We cannot let them go. They know too much. We'll look over them for a while." Bast cut in. "Bast! They could be killed! IF they die, their parents will start war!" I objected. "We will have to take the risk." She said. "Fine. I'll show you two to your room." Carter sighed. I smile spread across my face. It was finally time to use the dungeon.

We had been working for months on a dungeon just in case we got an opportunity to capture someone. It was a normal room, but the beds were a bit harder, the food in the fridge did the opposite of the normal, so all their least favorite foods would be there and the doors were extra secure. We smiled and pushed them into the room. The door automatically locked. It was also soundproof so we couldn't hear any screams or anything. Yes, I was very proud of our dungeon.

Percy's POV

We were relived when Carter and Sadie woke. Egyptians are really good at giving dirty looks. At least we kind of knew those two egyptians. But they woke with bad news. Egyptian gods wanted to kill us. Sigh. When they mentioned taking us back to Manhattan, my spirits started to lift, but then Bast, the cat goddess, refused to let us go. So they took us to a room and locked us in there. The mini fridge had disgusting food like sushi. I've always hated sushi. There were also chocolate covered spiders. Annabeth nearly threw up. So it was gross food, or no food. I chose no food. So did Annabeth. We tried the beds They were hard and the pillows smelled funny. Suckish beds. I tried to open the window, but it was locked. Really? Who locks a window? I got an idea. I closed my eyes and felt a familiar pull in my gut. There was a bathroom attached to the main room. Water spilled from the toilets and sink. I threw it against the window. No use. I did it again and again. Nothing. I let the water evaporate. I refused to get close to the beds so I settled onto the floor. I was asleep in less than a minute. "I'm sorry, Percy. I promise I'll come back for you." Annabeth whispered. I tried to wake, but I was too far gone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Carter's POV

I was sleeping soundly when Sadie shook me awake. "The greek girl is on the run. I found the dungeon door open. Only Percy was there. He was asleep on the floor." She told me. "Did you leave the door closed?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Go! Check on Percy! I'll go after Annabeth." I jumped up and put on some clothes for magic. I grabbed my wand and stored it into the Duat. My sword was there too. I felt a staff inside my locker. I placed my amulet in it and closed it. Then I ran into the corridors.

Annabeth must have been stealthy because she didn't leave a trace. But I found her eventually. She had fallen into the pool with Philip of Macedonia. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at her horrified face. Philip was asleep, at least. I pulled her out. She punched me in the gut and ran. I fell into the pool. I climbed out and raced after her. By the time I got to the street, she was gone. I cursed in egyptian. Then something punched me. She was standing there with her arms crossed. "You aren't very good at fighting, are you?" She questioned. "I usually just kill demons. And when I do fight a fellow human, it's a magician. And we don't just punch things straight. We use magic." I grumbled. "Magic won't help you much with greeks." She informed me. "I suppose you're not going to come back to the Brooklyn house without a fight." I sighed. She nodded. "Instead, I'm going back to Manhattan where I can be safe. I'll get some more demigods, and we'll come back for Percy." She said. "Can you at least tell me how you opened the door?" I requested. "That old thing? It had a keyhole. I used some of those disgusting chocolate covered spiders as a key. Is that really what you eat? Spiders and sushi?" She shuddered. "Nope. Thos fridges are designed to show your least favorite food. Why doesn't Percy like sushi?" IU wondered. "He's the son of the sea god." Annabeth said. Oh. That was obvious. "I'm going to follow you." I informed her. "I know." She turned and walked toward Manhattan. I knew Horus was going to be mad, but I had to follow. So we walked all the way to Manhattan. We passed right in front of the Empire State building. I stopped a second to admire it. "No! Get moving or-" She was cut off by booming thunder. Lighting flashed. Annabeth grabbed my wrist. "Run!" We ran as fast as we could, but a lightning bolt seemed to fall right onto us. I knew I was dead. I was happy that I'd see mom and dad, but what about Sadie? I guessed Walt would tell her I was dead. I wondered if Anubis would plan my funeral. But I wasn't dead. I groaned. I was in some kind of room. I looked around and my heart just about stopped. I was surrounded by giants.

Sadie's POV

I couldn't believe that Carter had run off to save the day and I was stuck guarding sleepy head. I laughed when I saw his least favorite food was sushi. I mean _I_ never liked it either, but still... hilarious. After an hour, Percy woke up. "Annabeth!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "She ran away. Carter ran to stop her. Now I'm stuck with babysitting duty." I grumbled. Percy glared at me. "Why is there sushi here?" He asked. I cracked up. "Because that's your least favorite food! Don't worry. I have no idea how the fridges get their food. I don't like sushi either, but it's so funny!" I managed to calm down after a while. The bathroom rumbled. "What are you doing?" I asked. Toilet water flew at me. It surrounded me completely except for my nose and eyes. I was careful to keep my mouth shut. I thrashed around, but the water followed my movements. I remembered my wand in my pocket. I wriggled enough to grab it. I was going to _kill_ Percy for this. "_A'max!_" I screamed. Getting a mouthful of toilet water. A small fire made all the water evaporate. I spit out the toilet water. "You are _so_ dead. And I'm personally related to Osiris. Plus, I'm Anubis's girlfriend. So ya. You better watch yourself, fish face." I cautioned. But Percy was already gone. He ran out the door. I followed him. He _jumped off the balcony_. I screamed. But the thought of Isis was much more terrifying than jumping. So I jumped. There was a river below. He landed in there softly. Well he could control water, I couldn't. I screamed. (Shut up, Carter.) Percy's head bobbed out. He looked up. In seconds, I would become a Sadie pancake. But the water lifted and it seemed to grab me. I was pulled in.

At first I couldn't see a thing. Then I saw Percy's face. "Are you dead?" He asked. I tried to answer, but I remembered I was at the bottom of a river. And I was holding my breath. "No. She's alive. You saved her. Gods, she's stupid." A voice replied. "I looked up. I could see Nico's face looking down at us. "Oh! You can breathe, you know. As long as you're touching me." Percy remembered. I noticed I was dry. I gasped for air. Percy's hand was on my shoulder. "You. Are. Insane." I coughed. "Me? I've jumped way higher than this. Water can't hurt me. You, on the other hand… If it weren't for me, you'd be down in the egyptian underworld by now." He said. I glared at him. I took a deep breath and tried to push his hand off my shoulder. He didn't let me. "The pressure would be too much. Come on. Let's go meet Nico." He grabbed my arm tightly and water pushed us up. I gagged and coughed on the edge of the river. Nico was grinning. "You nearly died. I could smell death. I came to inspect." He explained. I just glared at him. Percy was still in the water. I looked up. Walt was on the balcony, looking worried. "Carter nearly died! So did you!" He shouted. "What? Carter? Is he alright?" I asked. "I don't know! When he was close to death, he was in front of the Empire State!" He answered. Both Percy and Nico froze. "Sadie. Your brother is-" Percy started, but he was cut off. Something grabbed him by the arm. Something else grabbed me too. We were pulled into the Duat.

**Hi! Thanks for the new reviews! I appreciate SatyrsUnite's opinion. I'm glad you find my story not-pathetic. And I'm trying _really_ hard to sound as much like Rick Riordan as possible. (Percy Jackson and the Kanes are still yours, Rick! Just a comment! Please don't sue me!) But for the comment about my super-paragraphs... well I kinda write that way. I know it's different from the way it looks in the books, but I haven't learned how to write like that just yet. So for this fanfic, I'm going to write with my mega-paragraphs, but I promise that in the future I'll try to change. And I'll try to improve with the Nico thing. I'm not a perfect writer, but I'm trying. Please comment more like that! It's exactly what I want to hear! I'm glad to hear that you like my story, and that you have some constructive criticism. I'll update soon. I promise.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe that Sadie had actually jumped after me. Where egyptian actually that crazy, or was it just Sadie? Nico even came to check if she was dead or not. But I saved her life. I know, I know. All in a day's work. The other boy that had been with Sadie and Carter looked down at Sadie and shouted about her almost dying. He also said that Carter nearly died. Had Annabeth done something to him? No. She couldn't have. The answer hit me in the face went the boy said that it had happened in front of the Empire State. Oh my gods. Yep. Egyptians are stupid in general. "Sadie. You're brother is-" I started, but I was cut off when something grabbed me from behind. I plunged into darkness.

Carter's POV

My brain couldn't register what I was seeing properly. Egyptian gods are normal sized. But these gods looked so much more… god like. There were twelve chairs- no chairs is an understatement. There were twelve enormous thrones, but not all of them were occupied. Still, I had a lot of gods glaring at me. Right in the smack-dab middle of all of them, there was a god with a lightning bolt in his hand. He would have been the angriest if it wasn't for the god next to him. He had a trident in his hand. I guessed he was Percy's dad, Poseidon. And the guy in the middle must have been Zeus. Annabeth was no longer grabbing my wrist. She was bowing. I was too shocked and scared to do anything. "Lord Zeus." Annabeth said. "Rise, daughter of Athena. Tell me what is happening. Why are you with an egyptian?" Zeus shot another glare at me. But before Annabeth could speak, Poseidon rose from his throne. "Where is my son? What have you done with him?" He yelled. His voice was like the sea when there was a storm it crashed onto rocks _way_ too loudly. I winced. "Lord Poseidon, Percy is fine." Annabeth tried. "Silence! Let the egyptian talk!" He yelled. Annabeth bowed her head. I could see in her eyes that she knew I was dead meat. "We had a-a disagreement. Percy is fine. I swear over my mom's dead body." I said. My hands were shaking. "Brother! Calm yourself." Zeus commanded. Poseidon sat. "When you're done, can I do the honors of killing him?" A god requested to my right. If I hadn't been so terrified, I would have glared. "Ares! I have not decided if we are going to kill the boy or not! And if we do, I will let Poseidon do it!" Zeus growled. I gulped. The sea god's eyes glinted. "P-please. I never meant any harm to any of your children. I'm a magician. I had reports of magic here and I found Annabeth, Percy and Nico here. You have to understand. We were just trying to investigate. I know that our paths were never meant to be crossed, but we were just doing our job. My sister and I look for stray magicians so we can train them and so they don't become anything dangerous." I explained quickly. The gods that were present blinked for a minute as they registered what I had said. "Nico? Isn't that our brother's son?" Zeus muttered. I nodded. "So you weren't acting alone! Where is this sister of yours?" Poseidon asked. I sighed. I was going to regret this the second I said it. "I'm sorry, sir. But I can't tell you that. If I'm going to die, so be it. But I won't put my sister in danger. I hope you understand." Yep. I was already regretting it… a lot. "Very well, I do. Now wait one second, egyptian. Daughter of Athena, so you crossed path with egyptians? You were will Percy and Nico. Why didn't any of you come to us?" Zeus asked. Annabeth looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, sir. I thought that I could handle it." She said. "Clearly, you could not. I will talk to your mother about this. Now… what to do? Shall we kill the boy or not?" He wondered. Not, I thought. Please let it be not. "No. We need him. We must find Percy. When we find him, then maybe we'll kill him." Poseidon said. I bowed my head. "Thank you, s-sir." I stammered. "Now lead us to-" Zeus started to say, but I suddenly felt dizzy. I couldn't hear anything. I tripped on my feet, and I fell face-first on the floor.

Sadie's POV

So I plunged into darkness with a greek bloke. When I opened my eyes, I was inside a pyramid. A _red_ pyramid. A man stood before me. His skin was red. "Set!" I hissed. Percy groaned and sat up next to me. "Who's Set?" He asked. "Ah… Greeks. I've always hated them. I am the god of chaos, you idiot." Set sighed. "What did he just say?" Percy asked. I realized the god had spoken in egyptian. "He said he was the god of chaos, and that he _really_ doesn't like you." I translated irritably. "Sadie Kane. Why are you with a greek? Have you lost all your honor? Greeks have never lived up to us egyptians." He told me. I narrowed my eyes. Percy looked at me desperately. "He's pretty much insulting greeks." I said. The boy reached into his pocket and took out his pen. "Whoa! Now you don't just go off fighting the god of chaos! Sure, I did it once, but believe me. It's not something that is done easily." I warned. He put the pen away. "Greeks and their tempers! But enough of that. Why are you with him? Why is he on sacred egyptian grounds?" Set questioned. "That's none of your business, Evil Day! Let us go!" Set winced when I mentioned his secret name. I fought the urge to smile. "Don't go about saying that wherever you go! How would you like it if _I_ knew _your_ secret name?" The thought made me shudder. "What happened to being a good chaos god and helping us out?" I asked. Set snorted. "You do realize what you just said, right? A _good_ _chaos_ god! Please! I would think that you would know better." He laughed. Percy was looking lost. "Can you two stop talking in egyptian? It's giving me a headache." He pleaded. I had been talking in egyptian? Huh. I forced myself to speak English. "Okay. Sorry. I got a bit carried away. Set, here is being a bit annoying, but he'll let us go in just a sec." I smiled with effort. "Let you go? I wouldn't dream of it! I am actually doing the world a favor! Let the greeks see what happens when you mess with us! And let the magicians know what happens if you try to associate with greeks!" Set exclaimed in English. "So you're _not_ letting us go?" I confirmed. He nodded. I took out my wand. "Oh, no! You'll be needing that! Don't go off using it with me! I'll be watching safely _outside_ of this little deathtrap. Bye!" With a puff of red smoke, he was gone. Percy and I both cursed. Except I spoke in egyptian and he spoke in greek. Then, more demons than I could count, materialized inside the pyramid. I sighed. Show time.

Percy's POV

One second, I was relaxing in a river after saving a girl's life. The next, I was in a red pyramid with a red dude speaking with an egyptian girl. Not exactly a fun change. The worst part was that I had no idea what they were saying. Sadie said that the red dude was the god of chaos. There was a god of chaos? Who's idea was that? At least all of _our_ gods were good… ish. Then Sadie told me that he was insulting greeks. I took out Riptide, but she made me put it away. Don't ask me how. She just has a way with people. Finally, I begged them to speak English. "Okay. Sorry. I got a bit carried away. Set, here is being a bit annoying, but he'll let us go in just a sec." Sadie said with a forced smile. The god of chaos was going to let us go? Ya right. Set yelled something about doing the world a favor. Sadie took out her wand. I was pleased to see it was pointed at him and not me. But the god disappeared. We both cursed in different languages and about a hundred of the strangest monsters I had ever seen appeared. Half of them had normal bodies. The other half had scaly limbs and such. But none of them had normal heads. Some of them had weapons such as swords for a head. Others had animal heads such as a piranha. In the front there was a guy with an ax as a head. "Bloodstained Blade! You traitor!" Sadie hissed at him. Bloodstained Blade did not sound like the name of someone friendly. I could have sworn his blade head had specks of something red. I swiftly looked away at a different demon. Not much better. "Traitor? I am no traitor! I was held prisoner until Setne released me. And I didn't actually kill Carter Kane. He evaded me before I could." The blade said. I'm not going to begin to explain how the blade spoke. It's too confusing. It kind of… hummed? But his message was clear: I'm going to kill you, not help you. He was dead faster than Sadie could answer. One down. Ninety nine to go. Sadie grinned. "Not bad for a newbie. It looks like you'll adapt quite well." With that, we charged into battle.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Carter's POV

I didn't dare open my eyes. I had just blacked out in front of a bunch of angry gods. I didn't think they would like it if I rose in perfect shape. Of course I wasn't in perfect shape. My face hurt a lot. But I didn't think that the gods would care. I heard Annabeth speaking. After a while I realized she was cursing… in greek. My dad had told me a little about greeks, but I didn't know how to speak their language. I decided it was safe to 'wake'. I rolled onto my back and sat. "_Di Immortales!_" Annabeth was saying. "What does that mean?" I asked curiously. The girl glared at me. But I had Sadie as a sister. I knew glares pretty good. I noticed we weren't surrounded by gods. "Where in the name of Ra are we?" I exclaimed in horror as I looked around. There were skeletons and rats all around us. It seemed that we were in some kind of cave. "Wonderful question, genius. Sadly, I don't have the answer. But I _do_ know which horrid, evil, disrespectful goddess does. Hera! Why don't you show your sorry face?" Annabeth yelled. I grimaced. Wasn't Hera Zeus's wife? I bet she was powerful if she was. So I didn't like the idea of insulting her. A bright light illuminated the dark cave. "Daughter of Athena, you dare call me such names?" A calm voice asked. Annabeth growled. "What do you want?" She shrieked. "Well… I don't like egyptians. They are _so_ full of themselves. If we loose dear Percy, it'll be fine. Now I get the chance to get rid of you and an egyptian. Two in one." The voice said. It was still calm, but I could hear hatred in the voice. For a second this Hera goddess reminded me of Isis. But Isis would never do this. "What do you plan on doing to us?" I shouted defiantly. I wasn't pharaoh for nothing. "I would use monsters, but they might turn on me. So… you'll just have to wait here while I decide. Goodbye." With that, the light disappeared. We were back in the dark. I got annoyed. "Really? At least when someone egyptian captures me, they know exactly what they want to do, and how they'll do it. I bet…" I stopped talking. There was no chance that the gods had ignored Percy. And if Sadie had been with him… "Gods of Egypt! Sadie's a goner. Or at least Percy is." I cursed. "What?" Annabeth cried out. "Do you really expect the gods to ignore Percy's… greekness? And my sister was with him." I hinted. "_Di Immortales!_ Who knows which egyptian god went after them? From what I've heard there are a lot of egyptian gods." Annabeth groaned. "I think I might. But I'm not sure. A lot of gods hate us, but I'm pharaoh. They wouldn't dare…" I trailed off, thinking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! You're a pharaoh?" She asked. "Didn't I tell you I was Horus's host? It kind of goes on and off. Right now, I'm just Carter, but I'm still pharaoh. It's actually hard work. Magicians and gods don't get along well. It's my job to make sure they don't fight." I explained. "Well, I'm sorry, lord Kane. I guess I should be bowing right about now." Annabeth muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. "Hera was right in one thing. You egyptians are _so_ full of yourselves. So you're a pharaoh. Oh, gods, you're life must be _so_ hard! I mean you hosted a god. That must be _exhausting_!" She rolled her eyes. "It is! If you aren't careful, that god your hosting will either take full power of your body, or burn you to ashes. And I'm not pharaoh because I want to be! It's not like I had much of a choice!" I defended myself. "Well I suppose you haven't fought monsters since you were seven! I suppose you haven't watched your friends die or go near to it! Have you fought a titan army? Have you had to venture to the underworld numerous times? I didn't think so!" She yelled. I forced myself to keep calm. "Actually, I didn't have a real home for years. I traveled all around the world with my dad. I didn't know it, but we were always running away from magicians. I have watched as my friend's soul got sucked out. I fought Apophis along with a lot of demons _and_ magicians. I've gone to the underworld, at least the egyptian one, plenty of times. My sister's boyfriend is the god of funerals, and our dad is Osiris, god of the underworld. Our mom is dead. I didn't just step up to the throne for no reason. It was that, or the end of the world. So I took the throne. I was meant to, whether I wanted to or not." I snarled. It's not often that I snarl. Annabeth looked surprised. Good for her. "Gods of Olympus, we're stupid. Don't you realize what she's doing? She's turning us against each other." She whispered.

Sadie's POV

After a few minutes of battle, we got a little bored and started conversation. "So… greeks don't use magic at all?" I asked after ducking a flying demon. "Not really. We mostly use weapons. I know, old fashioned. But it works. Of course against gods, it's a bit harder. Ares still hates me for that stab in his foot." Percy sighed like he was remembering good times. I think I was starting to like this bloke. "You stabbed a god in the foot? Is that all you managed? I mean how powerful are your gods?" I scoffed. "Ares is the god of war. And our gods are a bit bigger than yours from what I've seen. They look like giants." He laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. He looked up as if expecting the sky to suck him up. "Don't worry! You're gods can't reach you now! You can insult them all you like!" I encouraged him. Percy bit his lip. He was clearly tempted. "Dionysus hates people that aren't gods… on second thought he doesn't like gods much either. Zeus is paranoid. Aphrodite is _not_ as pretty as she claims. Ares is a jerk. Hephaestus would feel more comfortable if robots replaced humans. Dad's pretty much the god I see less. I think Athena wants to kill me because I'm going out with Annabeth. Hermes is a bit touchy. Artemis hates boys. Apollo _cannot_ rhyme. Hades… well Hades is the god of the underworld. He hates me, naturally. Oh! And Hera is a pain! She despises Annabeth. I think she might even be more paranoid than Zeus. _And_ I'm dead for saying all of that." He finished off. Something he said got me miffed. "Excuse me? Not all gods of the dead are mean! My father happens to be god of the underworld! And my boyfriend is god of funerals and of the dead… kind of." I objected. Percy lifted his hands. "I stand corrected." He said, decapitating a demon. Suddenly, Percy began to sweat. He looked at me nervously. "What? What's wrong?" I questioned. "It's your brother. I know what happened to him." He confessed. I _hate_ when people say that. It's like when they ask: can I ask you a question? Well they didn't give me much of a choice did they? "Spill the beans already!" I exclaimed. "You see… Mount Olympus is on the six hundredth floor of the Empire State. If Carter nearly died in front of it… then he must be having a chat with the gods right now." Percy said. I froze. A demon nearly ripped off my arm, but Percy killed it. I thought _I_ was in danger. But I was facing Set. We knew Set. Carter was facing unknown gods. "Defend me a second." I ordered Percy. He scowled, but obeyed. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I put my hand on my amulet. _Walt! Help! Set has us! We're in a red pyramid. I don't know where. But don't summon me! I need Percy. Can you come?_ I thought fiercely. After a moment Walt's voice answered in my head. _Count to ten. Then summon me over there. I'll be ready._ He told me. "One." I whispered. "What?" Percy asked. I ignored him. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten!" I counted. I imagined Walt next to me. And after a moment, he was. Percy jumped. "Gods, that magic stuff just isn't for me…" He muttered. Walt and I laughed. But I avoided his gaze. I was still confused about him being Anubis. "Sadie, haven't we gotten past that?" He asked softly. "It's still confusing! How do you expect me to just 'get past' it? I mean your Walt, but your Anubis too! Do you have any idea how confusing that is? I need time! Just keep it down… both of you." I begged. "You've had months to think about this! I love you, Sadie." Walt whispered, leaning forward. "Um… sorry for the interruption. I'm sure you two are having loads of fun with your little drama, but could you please save my life?" Percy shouted, ruining the moment. "Wait!" I urged. Walt sighed. We turned to see two demons holding Percy, while a sword headed one prepared to stab him. His sword/pen was on the floor. "Hey! Knife-head!" I shouted. But instead of the sword headed one turning, a knife headed one charged at me. Woops. Walt took something from his pocket. I smiled. He muttered a word and Philip of Macedonia grew into a real-sized croc. He swallowed the knife headed demon first, then he swallowed the sword headed one. Gross, but effective. Philip continued to eat demons. Percy was soon free. "Finally! I thought you two were going to let me die." He panted. I didn't meet his eyes. "I have an idea. Do that spell where you soak me." He pleaded. I nodded. I pointed my wand at him. "_Maw!_" Several gallons of water fell onto Percy. He smiled. Then, he fought like he's been doing it all his life. I gaped at him as he twisted and turned. Stabbed and pushed. In no time, we were alone. He gave us a lop-sided grin. "That was refreshing." He said. "Why'd you call me? He could have done it all by himself!" Walt objected. I understood his point. Now he was trapped in here too. "I have an idea. I'm going to see if there are any holes or trap doors in this thing." Though my voice sounded confident, I could feel myself shuddering. "What?" Percy wondered. "Let's just say I don't like turning into kite. The bird! Not the toy!" I added. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Isis? A little bit of help?_ I thought. I could do it on my own but it was a lot harder. Plus, Isis was a bit hard to reach since I wasn't hosting her anymore. _I warned you! Now you want my help?_ She scoffed. _Yes. Now will you help me or not?_ I asked. _I'll help you turn into a Kite, but there is no way I'll help you back to normal. If you stay as a Kite forever, then you'll deserve it._ She said. _No! Wait!_ I objected. But it was too late. I could feel myself shrinking. My stuff melted into plumage. I opened my eyes and Percy and Walt were very big. Walt was grinning. Percy was gaping. I pecked them both, and took off. My kite vision was great. I scanned the hollow pyramid carefully many times. The only thing I found was a tiny trap door at the very top of the pyramid. Even if I got it open, I couldn't leave Walt/Anubis and Percy. But I tried to open it anyways. To my surprise, I managed. But a loud beep echoed through the whole pyramid. "Sadie, good job! You've successfully activated a trap! You have one minute before it activates." Set's voice rang out. I soared down to the boys. I closed my eyes and tried to turn back, but I couldn't. I cawed in distress. "Sadie, calm down. You can do this." Walt comforted me. I pecked him again. I _could not_ do this. And Isis knew it. I continued to caw desperately.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! New chapter! Sorry I took so long! i've been busy writing something else that isn't a fanfic (Gasp!) But I have a life! I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Chapter 12 **

Percy's POV

I didn't understand what was happening. Sadie was having a drama with her boyfriend while I was about to be killed. Of course, I had taken a dip in the Styx so the sword dude couldn't hurt me. But who knew? Maybe my invulnerability only worked on greek grounds or with greek monsters and gods. But I wasn't eager to find out. Walt took out a piece of wax. Wax? He muttered something and it grew into a crocodile. So _that_ is what wax did. Who knew? The crocodile swallowed demons like they were a breakfast special. But that wasn't enough. There were still about half the demons left. I let Sadie soak me. Power and strength surged through my body. I killed all the demons single-handed. Then Sadie did the weirdest thing yet, and that is saying something. She turned into a bird. After pecking us with her sharp beak, she soared around the pyramid. She pushed a little trap door open at the very top of the pyramid. Great. So all that's left now if for us to turn into birds too. But the egyptian god's voice rang out. He said something dramatically, but of course it was in egyptian. Walt's eyes widened. "It was a trap. We have a minute before it activates." He translated. A trap? Sadie flew back down, but she didn't turn back. I wondered why. After a while, I realized she _couldn't_ turn back. She cawed and cawed. I resisted the temptation to comfort her. Walt had gotten pecked when he tried. "Sadie, listen. You are human, not a bird. So naturally, you can turn back. No pecking please! But think." I said. She flew up to me and landed on my arm. I was glad that the Styx thing was working or her claws would have ripped right through my skin. "What the heck?" Walt asked. "Long story." I told him. He nodded. Then, I heard splashing. We all looked up. Water was rushing into the pyramid.

I knew I would be fine, but a bird in water was not a good idea. Sadie jumped off my arm and flew around in panic. She was getting soaked. I could tell from her eyes that she couldn't think. The water was up to my waist now. Walt looked around for exits. In no time, we were swimming. The water continued to rise. It was getting faster. Sadie was flying in circles around us. After a minute, we were all underwater. I had no problem breathing, but Walt was holding his breath and Sadie was drowning. I swiftly placed a hand on her. She coughed up a lot of water. She cawed regretfully. Walt was losing his air. I signaled him to come. He swam up to us. He wasn't a very good swimmer. I helped him, by making the water move favorably. He rested a hand on his arm. He gasped. "We'd be dead if it weren't for you." He panted. I smiled. We turned to Sadie she was having more trouble than ever. "You talk to her. She can't hurt you." The egyptian said. I knew that. But I didn't know what to say. "Um… Sadie. Think hard. Think about yourself as normal. Think about good times with your brother. Uh… think about your parents." I said. Walt shot me a warning look. Sadie pecked me so hard, I almost felt it. "Her mother died when she was six, and her father is kind of dead too." Walt whispered. Whoops. But it worked. The bird turned into a girl. Sadie gasped. She bust into tears on my shoulder. I glanced at Walt. If he was hosting a god, he could do nasty thing to me for comforting his girlfriend. But he was calm. He patted Sadie's back. After a while, she composed herself. "I'm going to kill Isis." She mumbled. Isis. Not me. That was good. "You too, when I'm finished with you." She added. Oh well. "We have to get out of here. Carter is in danger." I said. I explained to Walt about the Empire State. He seemed to think long and hard. He smiled. You two, wait here." He said. He took a deep breath and swam to one side of the pyramid. He rested his hand on the red wall. It turned gray, then to dust. The whole pyramid started to turn gray. Then it turned to dust. The water flooded out. We ran out, but I stopped dead. We were in the middle of a desert.

I desperately made some of the water follow us as we walked. It was morning now, and it was _hot_. "Can't you like teleport us or something?" I asked. "I wish!" They said in synchronization. "Maybe we could travel through the Duat." Walt suggested. "I don't know how, but it better be fast. Because Carter has been with the gods for hours." I warned. They each grabbed one of my arms and we plunged into some kind of different dimension.

Carter's POV

I knew Annabeth was right, but I was still mad at her. She had started it. At that moment, another bright light illuminated the room. When it faded there was a burly man standing before us. I recognized him from the throne room. Ares. He was smiling cruelly. Annabeth bowed. Really. A god is about to kill you and you _bow_. Greek sure were weird. Ares seemed to agree with me. He laughed. "Daughter of Athena! That will do you no good! I'm here to kill you, and get back at old Seaweed's son. I'll give you two minutes to prepare for your death. Go!" I turned to Annabeth desperately. I knew nothing of battling greek gods, but Annabeth looked like she was praying. I shook her. "What, don't you fight gods?" I asked. She shook her head. "Percy fought him once. He actually managed to stab him, but that's about it. He's the war god." Annabeth spoke as if that explained everything. "I hosted a war god!" I protested. "Well, now would be a good time to use him." She grumbled. I got an idea, but I didn't like it. "One minute!" Ares called. "Fine. Annabeth, I'm going to host him again, but I'll get rid of him as soon as I can. Oh! And if I pass out, make sure Ares doesn't kill me." I added. I reached my hand into my Duat locker and took out my amulet. Annabeth hurried me. I took a deep breath and put it on. Power surged through me. _Well, it's about time. I can't believe you stopped hosting me after our little matter with Apophis._ Horus said in my head. That would still take some getting used to. _Horus, help me out here. We're up against the greek god of war._ I filled him in. _Ares? I hate him!_ Horus growled. _Let's fight him then. _I suggested. "Uh… Carter? Our time is up." Annabeth warned me. I opened my eyes. "I'm ready." I said. "So, punk, how are we going to do this?" The greek god asked. I summoned my avatar. I was about the size of the god now. "Huh. I've never fought one of those before. Let's see what you got." Unfortunately, the avatar was slow. I managed to block all the blows Ares sent at me, but I couldn't manage to hit him myself. I realized what he was doing. _He's wearing us down. Horus, I need something… godlier. If not, we'll lose._ I cautioned. _How about something, completely _not_ godly?_ He offered. My avatar collapsed. _Hey!_ I protested. Annabeth ran up to me. "Get him mad. That'll help, if you're fast." She said. I nodded. Horus was good at getting people mad. Or annoyed. I suddenly wished I had Sadie here. She'd be just what I needed. "Hey, goddess!" I called. Ares turned. "Ha! That's the oldest trick in the book! Getting me mad, so I lose my concentration?" He laughed. I summoned a staff from the Duat. I didn't particularly like using this kind of magic much, but, with Horus, it would be easier. "_Tas! A'max!_" I yelled. Twine wrapped around the war god and lit on fire. Of course this only lasted a second because he's a god, but it still must have hurt. He yelled in rage. I took a deep breath. So far, so good. "_Ha-wi!_" I liked this spell more. It was more productive. A giant fist seemed to punch Ares. He flew back. "Gods, even if he gives up, he'll probably turn you into a ferret or something." Annabeth muttered. That gave me an idea. I threw her my staff. She yelped. "Hold him off for a second!" I said. She snorted and threw the staff back at me. "If I'm going to die, I'll do it my way." She took out a dagger. I really didn't think that she would help much. So _I_ threw the staff to the ground. "Oh, giving up already, are you?" Ares asked. But he was wrong. My staff morphed into a lion. "Go! Attack him!" I commanded it. It growled and lunged into attack. I waited until I was sure Ares was done with it. He killed it. I closed my eyes. _Horus! Falcon!_ I thought. _Are you sure you won't let me take full power?_ He asked calmly. Ares turned to me. _Yes, I'm sure! Hurry! War god is about to kill me!_ I rushed. _That's what you get for going to Manhattan. But fine. If you insist… I'll consider it._ I groaned. "Carter, hurry up!" Annabeth said. "Tell that to Horus!" I moaned. _I'm done considering. You're pharaoh. You need to live, but we'll have a strict chat later._ Ares charged. _Now!_ I instantly turned into a falcon. I flew high so the god missed me. He laughed. "You turned into a _bird_? Ah, egyptians, so funny." He sighed. He took out a bow and arrow. Seriously? "Well, I'm not Apollo. But I know how to use _all_ weapons." He pointed at me. I flew around as quickly as I could. I dove and took away his bow and arrow, biting him in the process. A drop of golden blood fell to the ground. He looked shocked. I flew over his head. "You nasty little bird! Get over here!" Ares growled. But he couldn't catch me. He finally gave up. "You will be an enemy of Ares for all eternity. I'll talk to Hades so he gets a _really_ horrible punishment for you!" Ares growled. He disappeared. I landed and turned back into myself. I lay on the ground and panted. "Why'd you take so long turning into a bird?" Annabeth asked as if there was nothing wrong with being a bird. "Horus is annoying and stubborn. You didn't help much either." I added. "He's the war god! I couldn't fight him! He may be a bit short-tempered, but he's still a god." She defended herself. "First of all, he's _a_ war god. Second of all, Percy fought him! And third of all, god must mean something really different in greek because in egyptian, they're just other beings that we usually end up fighting or having on our side." I grumbled. Annabeth crossed her arms. "Percy fought him because Ares and Percy have a thing. They've hated each other since his first year at camp. And gods are superior to us. We can't go along fighting them all the time. Lord Zeus insisted that gods are not allowed to have contact with their children." She explained. "Are all greeks demigods?" I asked. "As much as all egyptians are idiots." She shot back. "Idiots? I just saved your life!" I reminded her. "You started this all! It's obvious that you're the brains! You made the plan!" She accused. "We had to investigate! Why haven't you understood that? Now I doubt your precious gods will kill you in the end! I'll be the one that ends up dead!" I shouted. "Shut up! Stop insulting the gods!" She yelled. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm insulting your family right? You're related to them! You're part god! Then why did I have to be possessed by one to fight that, what? Cousin?" I questioned. Annabeth took out her dagger. I took my sword. "Do you really want to fight me?" She asked. "Give me all you got." I dared her. We charged.

**WARNING!: I will probably not update in about a week. Sorry, I won't tell you why, because I don't want to. So I'll see if I can update again today. Who knows? But after today, i won't update for a while, so... sorry. Just wanted you to know. **

**Ps: REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh my gods! I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating. I had no access to a computer for a week *shudder* ! So i've been working hard on making more paragraphs, and I still have a long way to go, but it's something. Oh, and i was a bit disappointed when i checked for reviews. I didn't have so many. I expect to get at least two reviews (and I'm being nice) in between chapters. I did get plenty of favorites though. This chapter is longish. And I'm not repeating either! So thanks, and keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 13 **

Sadie's POV

Oh, when that greek helped me out, I just wanted to _kill_ him! But he _had_ saved our lives, so I decided to wait until he wasn't useful anymore. But I was still mad. So you can imagine I had Hades fun watching his face as we went into the Duat.

"You okay? I wouldn't want to get you uncomfortable!" I regretted saying this. We got dizzy in the Duat too. Percy glared, but kept his mouth shut. Smart boy. We ran. Since Walt is part god, he knew the way. We jumped out after a few minutes. Percy threw up. Gross. I looked around. We were in front of a _very_ tall building. Percy composed himself. "Stay close, and the gods might not kill you." He coughed. Well, _thanks_ for that, bloody greek! Percy seemed to brace himself as we stepped inside. Thunder echoed. "Okay. I think they'll hear you out." He whispered. As soon as the guy at the counter saw Percy he groaned and took out a keycard. "Gods! Were you responsible for that lighting up front? Zeus zapped two kids!" He said. I gasped. "He was with Annabeth. The gods wouldn't- would they?" Percy muttered. He grabbed the keycard and led us to an elevator. "Hey! Zeus won't like it if you bring those two up!" The bloke yelled. "Sorry. We got to go." Walt said in his scary death god voice. He let us go. Percy was grinning when we got on. His face said: _Payback time!_ I gulped. He inserted the keycard and a button appeared. It was 600. "Hold on. I wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable." He chuckled and pressed it. We zoomed up.

Carter's POV

I am an idiot (shut up, Sadie. I'm serious.). I had already fought Percy, and I had lost, bad. His girlfriends was just as good as he was, no. She was better. And I was not. I had been wrong when I thought she couldn't do much with a dagger. She was deadly. At first, I played fair, and just used my sword, but I finally gave up. Sure, I was better with Horus on my side, but he kept nagging in my head. _Hit her hard! Duck! Move! You idiot! MOVE!_ He'd scream. I was finally sick of it. "_Ha-wi!_" I shouted. An invisible fist punched Annabeth back. But she didn't give up. She fought harder. I had to stop this. "_Tas!_" I hissed. Twine wrapped around her. "Wait! We have to stop fighting! Like you said, this is what they want! Don't you get it? We're both the brains! No one else really thinks things through, right? It's annoying! Now we have someone else that can think things through!" I exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes. "Get me out of this thing, and I promise I won't kill you." She sighed. I cut the twine.

Percy's POV

I'll admit I was kind of scared. How would the gods react? I didn't know. But I had to save Annabeth. That Carter guy looked important to those two, but he wasn't my first priority. Walt seemed to read my mind. Could egyptian gods do that? "Carter isn't just important to us. His pharaoh. If he dies, we're _all_ screwed." He explained. Sadie stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were a mix of emotion. They looked confident, but scared. And, of course, there was that twinge of annoyance. As always. "I can't go in there. If I do, they could just vaporize me on the spot. Then it would all be over." She whispered. Whoa. _Way_ to emotional for Sadie. But she recovered. She took something from her pocket. Walt's eyes widened. I recognized it too. It was an amulet. It was the one that- "Whoa! You aren't going to wear that, are you?" I asked. She smirked. "Of course I am. You're part god, aren't you? And Walt is hosting one. I can't be the only weakling here." With that, she shoved the amulet on. For a second she was stunned, then her face turned annoyed. "Oh, shut up!" She moaned. I looked at her. "If you host a god, they talk to you… in your head." Walt told me. I grimaced. I'd rather be a demigod. That's when they actually saw Olympus.

Sadie's POV

Oh my bloody gods of Egypt! Olympus was _big_! And Isis was _annoying_! Percy led us to the biggest building. "Who _designed_ this place?" Walt asked. But his voice sounded like Anubis's. "Annabeth. She's into architecture." Percy shrugged as my jaw dropped. "You're girlfriend designed this place?" He simply nodded. I closed my mouth. But my jaw dropped again when we entered the building.

It was one big room. Wait let me make it clear. It was one _huge, enormous, big, large and all the other synonyms for that_ room. Ya. That explains it better. I peeked into the Duat and saw that even Anubis looked shocked. But that wasn't all. (Carter! I _do not_ sound like I'm selling something on TV! Shut up! I was trying to save you!) Ahem. But that wasn't all. There were thrones. I counted about twelve. Some of them were occupied. By giants. I took a wild guess that these were the gods. Right in front of us, there was a god with something that looked like a lightning bolt in his hand. Next to him, there was a guy with a trident. I gulped. They didn't look happy. I looked around. They were the only gods (Carter corrects me that they were the only giant greek gods, because Walt and I were kind of gods too) in the room. Percy bowed. Walt and I stayed still. I felt and urge to bow too, so they wouldn't blast me, but Isis wouldn't allow it. Bloody pride. "Lord Zeus. Father." Percy addressed them. Something hit me. The guy with the trident was Percy's dad. And from what I had kind of understood from Carter's lessons, Zeus was god of the gods. Wonderful. But the second Percy's dad saw him, he seemed to relax. "Son." He sighed. Zeus ignored Percy and glared at us. "Gods? You bring egyptian gods here?" He growled. So Zeus had anger problems. That might hold us back a bit. "Not exactly. I'm Sadie Kane. I'm _hosting_ Isis, but I'm not her. She wishes I was her." I struggled to explain. Walt sighed. "We are still ourselves. Sadie Kane and Walt Stone. But egyptian gods are… hitching a ride? I don't know. I'm hosting Anubis, god of funerals. Sadie is hosting Isis, goddess of magic. We are magicians." Walt said. I guess he explained a bit better than I did. Zeus didn't relax. "Oh, yes! Magicians are _much_ better!" He roared. Percy gulped. "The last time Zeus used sarcasm was… well never. He's _really_ mad." Percy whispered. Perfect. We got a god with a lightning bolt in his hand mad. But I was desperate. "Please, er- Lord Zeus. I need to get to my brother. Can't you tell us where he is?" I pleaded. I held back a wince. So much for my reputation. He didn't answer. I turned to Percy's dad. "We brought Percy back, didn't we? Can't you do us one favor?" I asked. I noticed Percy shaking his head in warning too late. "You _kidnapped_ him! You took him to your grounds and I had no idea what was happening! Besides, you have taken your brother back already. You did something. He disappeared." I was about to object that Percy had kidnapped us too, when there was a poof to my side. Another throne was occupied. It was a lady with a really long neck. Percy grimaced and bowed. "Athena." He said. I remembered him talking to his girlfriend about her mother not really accepting him. I guessed that this was her. "He disappeared along with my daughter! What have you done to her?" She asked. Whoa. Too many gods yelling at me. If I weren't Sadie Kane, I would probably run for it. But I took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about. We came here, looking for my brother. He's pharaoh. If anything happens to him, Egypt could collapse. Magicians and gods would go to war again. Who knows? Set might even try to take over the world again." I said. Athena glared at me long and hard, but she relaxed a teeny bit. "She is telling the truth. She truly does not know where my daughter is, or her brother for that matter." I relaxed a little too. At least I had _one_ goddess on my side. "Impossible! Who could have done this?" Percy's dad yelled. I raised a finger. "I have a hunch."

**Oh! the suspense! What does Sadie have on her mind? Will Carter and Annabeth get out? Who knows? I do! Hahaha! **

**I have a question for you all. Can someone explain to me about Betas? I don't understand them, and everyone is always talking about them. Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Carter's POV

I got a lot of glares from Annabeth, but she didn't try to kill me again. She did punch me in the gut, but I guess that's a greek way of saying, _I forgive you_. As a host of Isis I know would say, Meh, greeks. (Sadie is smiling at me. Whoa. Maybe I should have insulted her instead. Ow! No! Stop it!) Yeesh. _So_, that got me thinking.

I wondered where Sadie was, and if that Percy guy had attacked her. Had she noticed his long absence? I was dragged into reality by Annabeth. "Hey! Are you going to help me or not?" She asked. We continued to walk along the tunnel, looking for exits. "You know, I was thinking about this whole situation. And I felt that the obvious thing to do was explore. So wouldn't that mean that this is a-" But I was cut off by something. I didn't know what it was and I wasn't planning on finding out. "-trap." A deep voice finished.

(Okay, Sadie! Fine! I'll say it!) I ran. I expected Annabeth to come with me. But she didn't. Unlike me, she was more of a fighter. (Happy, Sadie?) But, really, who would be crazy enough to fight something so _big_? I sighed. I had fought Apophis. I turned and ran back.

What I saw was enough to make _anyone_ run away.

Sadie's POV

My confidence wasn't feeling so great when every single living thing (gods, humans, and everything in between) was staring at me. But I kept up my annoying ways so I could keep my cool.

"Ok, people, I mean gods, or demigods too, but there are also gods…" I puzzled for a second. "Sadie, just say it!" Walt urged. I shrugged. "Fine. Setne. Don't you remember, Walt? We never caught him! And if we found out about the greeks then he will have too!" I saw annoyance on every greek's face.

Annabeth's mum cleared her throat. I remembered she was goddess of wisdom, so I guessed she didn't like not knowing (Try saying that five times fast! Oh… Yeesh Carter. I get it. It's not so hard) "Who is this Setne?" She asked. Walt beat me to the punch.

"Setne is a ghost. He's escaped from the underworld for several centuries. He almost let the end of the world happen about a year ago." Walt said. Zeus suddenly laughed, making me jump. "A ghost? You're worried about a ghost? A ghost can do no harm." He assured us. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, Zeus, _sir_, Setne had murdered a lot of people, almost including me. He has used magic! I don't think that ghosts are supposed to use magic. He wanted to bribe Apophis into only destroying what _he_ wanted. Yes, that includes the gods. He probably meant you too. He is insane, but a genius. He somehow put us together and made us turn against each other!" I fought to keep my voice steady so it didn't sound like I was insulting Zeus too much. But I had said _sir_. In my world, that's the worst insult you could get.

Athena gasped. I guess she knew a bit about egyptians and she knew who Apophis was. That helped to understand the situation. "Yes. Exactly. Gasp! Is pretty much right. Apophis as a pet? Not good. So are you going to help us catch Setne, or not?" I questioned, getting more confidence.

Percy's POV

I didn't like the way Sadie talked to the gods. She talked as if she saw gods every day. Maybe she did, how would I know? The gods started to discuss the situation in greek, so only I understood. Walt and Sadie looked irritated. Well, good for them.

I agreed that we had to defeat this _Setne_ dude, but I was starting to dislike Sadie a bit. The gods agreed with me. But they confused me too. They kept saying things like, "We'll have to keep an eye on this one." What were they talking about? After several minutes, they turned back to us. "We will help, egyptian gods or magicians, whatever you prefer. But beware, Isis. Don't be so cocky." Zeus said seriously. I hastily turned my laugh into a cough. Sadie looked furious. But she nodded stiffly. "Percy, you only have to help if you want to." Poseidon told me. "I'll help." I said immediately. I got some suspicious glares from Athena.

Her looked seemed to say _If I see you too close with that girl… I will make sure you never see Annabeth again._ Yes, a look can say that much, if it comes from a wisdom goddess… or her kids. "She's with Walt." I said quickly. I didn't notice I had said this out loud. My cheeks burned as everyone stared. "Thank you, Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena. We will go now." I bowed and nearly dragged the egyptians away.

"Wait a second. Aren't they coming?" Sadie asked. I stared at her. "Gods don't just stride out of Olympus and turn their problems to dust. They help from a distance. Strictly no contact." I told her. She gaped at me. So we're on our own? A half-god," "demigod" I corrected under my breath. She ignored me. "Death boy, and me. That's it?" She groaned. I gave her a wicked smile. "Not quite."

Carter's POV

In front of me, Annabeth was on the monster's back. "Are you insane?" I shouted, getting the monster's attention. I guessed it was the Minotaur. It charged toward me. Whoops.

"Idiot!" Annabeth seethed, stabbing the Minotaur on the back. It dispelled into dust. But I was distracted. I grinned at the greek girl. "Not really. I just found the way out." I pointed to the wall. It was shaky. Clearly, this had been the entrance, but it had been blocked. "Wonderful, bird-head." Ouch. "Can you walk through walls?" She asked. I shook my head. "I can destroy them."

Annabeth smartly backed up. I took out my wand and pointed it at the wall. I used one of Sadie's favorite spells. "_Ha-di!_" The wall exploded. After the dust was all gone, my jaw dropped. Annabeth started cursing. "She trapped us in our own camp!" She finally exclaimed. "This is a camp?" I questioned, looking around.

**I am so touched! I have like twenty favorite stories. I have a bunch of story alerts and author alerts. I have TWENTY NINE reviews! Please, someone have mercy and review! i even have like two favorite authors. Thanks to you all! **

**By the way, I've started writing another fanfic. Check it out. I might be updating a bit slower on this one now. School's coming up (Colombian schedules are weird and not everyone is Gloria! I haven't seen a single goat over here!) and my updating with get A LOT slower. Sorry, folks. Blame the homework. (I mean, we do enough work at school!) Maybe once a week? I'll try to make it twice, but no promises! Special thanks to my Beta, mitch2001liu. You made this chapter readable. You're awesome. **

**So READ MY NEW FANFIC!**

**kay, bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Percy's POV:**

I grinned happily as I led curious Sadie and Walt to Camp Half-Blood. There was only one down side; they wouldn't shut up.

Every few seconds, one of them would ask where we were going. I would simply reply, "Camp." Then they would ask what that meant. I would reply, "You'll see." And the cycle would start again.

We finally arrived at Thalia's tree. From where we were, we couldn't see the camp very well. I walked in casually; Sadie and Walt didn't.

"Oh, yeah." I cleared my throat. "I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, give you permission to enter. Come on." They stepped past the boundaries.

Much to my amusement, they gaped when they saw the camp and the campers.

"Are all of them children of the gods?" But the voice that spoke wasn't Walt, it sounded different. I guessed it was Anubis.

"Yep. We do all the dirty work. Come on, I'll show you around," I said happily. But as we were approaching the Big House, a tall girl with piercing blue eyes stepped into our way. We glared at each other for a second, then I smiled.

"Thalia! How long has it been?" I asked, punching her on the shoulder. She punched me back harder.

"Who are they? New demigods?" She asked. I shook my head.

"This is Sadie Kane and Walt Stone. They're Egyptian magicians. Sadie, Walt, this is Thalia, my cousin, daughter of Zeus, currently an immortal hunter of Artemis, formerly that tree over there." Thalia punched me again.

"Egyptians? Why am I not surprised? For all we know, Romans could exist. But you're _not_ demigods?" She questioned.

Sadie and Walt grinned, regaining their annoying confidence. "No demi about it. I'm also Isis, goddess of magic." Sadie winked.

"I'm also Anubis, god of funerals," Walt said proudly.

Thalia snorted. "There's a god for funerals? What's the point?" She rolled her eyes. I saw a mix of magician and god anger. Maybe Thalia could extinguish that pride.

"Hey, your dad told Sadie here not to be so cocky. Want to help out?" I asked innocently. Thalia grinned devilishly. She walked over to Sadie, and held out her hand.

"It takes courage to stand up to my dad," She complimented. Sadie shook her hand proudly. She jumped. Thalia backed away, laughing. She had electrocuted Sadie.

Sadie took out her wand. I could see the goddess in her eyes. Just as I was sure she was going to yell a spell, something caught her attention. She dropped the wand.

"Carter!" She exclaimed, and ran toward the forest. Thalia and I followed.

When we caught up, Sadie was hugging her unsuspecting brother. Annabeth was there too. She looked angry.

"He exploded Zeus's fist." She grumbled.

"I got us out of that place!" Carter objected. I glanced toward Thalia.

But this time Sadie stood in her way.

"No way, Nut girl." She laughed at her own joke, which I did not understand. "But wait. How did you get away from Setne?" She suddenly asked.

It was like someone had turned a switch on Carter. He instantly turned alert, and serious.

"Setne? You know where he is? But he didn't do this. Hera did," He said, confused.

"Wait a second. So Setne isn't a problem?" I asked.

"Setne will be a problem until Ammit, the devourer of souls, also known as poochiekins, well… devours his soul." Carter looked at Sadie.

"Poochiekins? You Egyptians sure are strange…" Thalia shook her head.

"Carter! Have you seen the Greek gods? They're huge!" Sadie exclaimed.

"You saw them too?" He asked. His sister nodded. I liked how they looked less confident.

But I guessed that wasn't so much of a good thing.

"So we still need to find Setne?" I confirmed.

"And get a little someone to tell me Set's secret name again, so we can have our payback." Sadie grinned.

Annabeth turned to me, concerned. "Set is the Egyptian god of chaos, right? Did he kidnap you or something?" I nodded.

She turned to the Egyptians with a dangerous look. "I don't like them. Not one bit." She growled.

"I have an idea. Let's make them ask for help before giving it to them," Thalia suggested. "Or I could throw a nice lightning bolt at them, whichever you prefer." She shrugged.

Carter's POV:

I couldn't believe that Annabeth was mad at me for finding the way out. I could believe even less that Sadie was at the 'Camp'.

She was with Percy and a strange girl that tried to approach me, but Sadie stopped her.

"She electrocuted me." She whispered. [Yes, Sadie. I am thankful that you stopped the half-god from electrocuting me. Shut up.] What happened next was completely outrageous.

"Ok, Egyptians. We've had fun and all, but it's time for you to get out of the camp and back to Brooklyn." Percy started to push us toward what I supposed was the exit.

"What? Aren't you going to help us with Setne?" Sadie questioned.

Annabeth blinked innocently. "You need help? Why didn't you just say so?"

Sadie, Walt and I stared at each other. Since Walt was the god of funerals and death stuff, and Sadie was his girlfriend, I lost the glaring contest.

I sighed. "We need your help. It would be very useful to have fresh eyes and nice swords. Will you help?" I mumbled. They stopped pushing.

"Sure! Why didn't you say so before?"

Unfortunately, they didn't trust us. So they made us sleep in their cabins with all the eyes of the other campers looking at us. The problem was, which cabin to put us in.

"Gods are very possessive. Even with their cabins here at camp. Since it's preferable that you don't get zapped, we have to either find a really nice god/goddess or a cabin that will suit you," Annabeth explained. I narrowed my eyes at the word preferable.

"You could go to Hecate's cabin. She's a nice goddess, and since you do magic, you could defend yourselves in there," Percy suggested. But Annabeth got a wicked smile.

"Didn't you say something about your dad being the god of the dead?"

So here we were, standing in front of the Hades cabin. Out of all the cabins, they had to choose Hades. Walt was fine, because of Anubis, and Sadie and I were too, because of our dad. At least that's what Annabeth had said.

I didn't believe a word of it. But we had to rest, so we cautiously stepped into the cabin. After thunder boomed, we got something worse.

Nico.

"What the Hades are you doing here? In my cabin?" He yelled. I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Annabeth made us come here because our dad is Osiris. And he's hosting a death god." I said.

Nico still fumed at us. But he didn't take out any sword or anything. So I supposed we were safe… for now.


	17. Chapter 16

**Dear readers,**

**Ok. Now I'm extremely sorry, but this chapter is the shortest thing I've ever seen. My Beta says that isn't the shortest thing in fanfic history, but I'm not so sure. I apologize, but I've been busy. I have a life, you know. Now for all of you that have experienced my super-fast updating, it's probably come to an end until the end of November. I'll still update, but slowly. Sorry, folks, but school is against me here. Enjoy what you've got.**

**Chapter 16**

**Sadie's POV:**

I bloody hate demigods! Sure, Percy saved my life. But, in my life, that's an everyday thing! And now he and the other two shove us in with a bloody son of Hades! I repeat, Hades!

All through the night, I felt like the floor was going to open and we were going to get an all-expenses-paid trip to the Greek Underworld! Not exactly my idea of fun. I would prefer somewhere like Disney World. Yes… that sounds fun. But back to the topic.

Nico glared at us… a lot. If my father and boyfriend hadn't been death gods and glared at me before, I would've been pretty scared. As is, I was just annoyed. It wasn't our fault we were pushed into this place!

The second I saw light through the windows, I ran out of the cabin and went to explore the camp. There were several different cabins. They bored me, so I continued along.

I found an arena; It had a lot of swords and dummies. I felt like doing magic to let go of my anger.

I pointed at a specific dummy.

"Ha-di!" I shouted. The dummy exploded. I smiled, feeling better already.

Naturally, my moment of peace was ruined.

"You look like your having fun," Percy said. I jumped and pointed my wand at him, which is pretty hard since it is the shape of a boomerang. He held his hands up.

"Sorry about yesterday. We were just having fun," He apologized. I snorted. He got the message; Not forgiven.

"You can't really expect us to be _all_ that nice when you're acting… like that." He ended awkwardly. I turned.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Egyptian. Like the world would crumble if you didn't exist. Relax. You saved the world. Get over it and prepare for the next time." He advised. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

He walked over to me and pushed me to the ground. He was suddenly pointing his sword at me. What the hell?

"What the- !" I shrieked, but I had dropped my wand. I considered using my own magic, but I had already drained myself a bit. It could be dangerous.

"Who are you?" I realized that he was pointing next to me. I turned.

Setne was lying there, laughing silently. I tried to jump to my feet, but Percy kept me down.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That's Setne, you bloody Greek!" I yelled, rolling away from the ghost.

I picked up my wand and pushed Percy to one side.

"Tas!" I hissed. The Seven Ribbons of Hathor wound themselves around his wrists, ankles and neck. He continued to laugh. Percy got to his feet. We both panted and looked at the laughing ghost. He finally regained himself.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that Egyptians and Greeks met," He chuckled.

"You didn't." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I'm seeing it, aren't I? Oh… it was worth the capture. I can't wait to watch this." He smiled cockily at me. Gag!

"Too bad. Because you won't. Tas!" I repeated. The ribbons wrapped all around him now. He mmh! –ed in protest.

"Help me roll him over to Carter. We need to talk."

With that, Percy and I kicked the ghost toward the Hades cabin.

Ah mornings… so peaceful.


	18. Chapter 17

**OMG! I'm alive! Sorry people, I have a life. But I claim that it's not my fault that I haven't updated. I have almost no free time now a days. And I was a having a little writers block. All better now. So read and review or you with face my wrath!**

**Oh! and special thanks to my Beta. She edited in a few hours. If it wasn't for her, you would have gotten this chapter at the very least, a day later. Be grateful.**

**Chapter 17**

**Percy's POV:**

I found it hard to believe that the ghost we were kicking was actually deadly; but I didn't say so. From just looking at Egyptians, you wouldn't guess that they were dangerous, when, in reality, you could end up wrapped in a bunch of pink ribbons.

When Carter saw us, he snapped his fingers. The ribbons disappeared other than the ones around the ghost's neck, wrists, and ankles.

"You did this, didn't you?" He seethed. I realized he'd really had a tough time around us. Oops.

"What? I did nothing other than manipulate Set and Hera into kidnapping you and preferably killing you. Since when is that a crime?" He questioned.

"We're taking you to the Hall of Judgment. You won't get out of it this time; it's over," Walt said. Setne saw how serious everyone looked.

"Aw, come on. I was just playing around, having some fun." I guess he saw that Carter wasn't very happy with him so he turned toward Sadie. "Come on, darling. I now just what to do if you let me go; I'll give you a gift that will calm your mind," he offered. I snorted along with Sadie.

"I don't think so. Walt? Can you take us to dad? He's going to like our little gift," She added, turning toward dark-faced Walt.

The Egyptian shrugged, "I guess, but we should do it now; or else he might manage to escape." The others nodded and hurried toward him.

"It's been horrible knowing you bloody Greeks and I'm pleased to be able to leave. To-di-loo!" Sadie called.

By instinct, I uncapped my pen. "Whoa. You can't just leave!" I said. We had to find out if they really were a threat.

"Dude, do you want a killer ghost on the loose? I didn't think so. Let's go, Walt," Carter interrupted.

For the first time, I looked directly into Setne's eyes. He gave me a creepy smiled, "Oh, come on, demigod. Help me out, and I'll tell you everything," He persuaded. I stared at the ghost, How could this creep actually kill someone? Surely the Kanes were faking; maybe they had a grudge.

I cut the ribbons in one swing. Setne cackled and elbowed the Egyptians and they stumbled back. I rolled my eyes, How weak. Setne ran up to me.

"For being half-god, you don't have much wits," He said. The next thing I know, everything is black.

**Carter's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Percy let Setne free. What an idiot! Setne elbowed us, and ran toward Percy. Suddenly, Percy is on the ground. I grind my teeth angrily, but before I can do anything else, I faint.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. We were in a cave… again. I suppressed a sigh and went to see what was going on.

Sadie was kneeling next to something; I could hear her sobbing. I jumped to her side.

Once I was closer, I could see what was there; I gasped. Walt was lying on the cave ground; his eyes were glassy and looking into space.

"No. Impossible," I whispered.

"When I woke up, he was withering. He told me Anubis wasn't hosting him anymore. So… he died," Sadie explained. I heard something move behind me.

Sadie and I both twirled around; it was Percy. We both sighed and ignored him, looking back at out dead friend.

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up in a dark cave. I saw both Carter and Sadie kneeling over something; I staggered over. They both jumped when they saw me, but then ignored me.

I saw Walt lying before them. He was dead.

"I told you I'd help you out, even if you weren't the one that helped me out," A voice said. We all turned to that direction. Setne was wearing a strange combination of clothes, but I ignored the fact. Sadie shrieked and lunged at the ghost. He simply side-stepped.

"You see, I know that having a relationship like you were having it must have been horribly confusing. So I eliminated one of your loves, leaving you with only the other," He explained simply. I clenched my fists, What kind of wacko would do something like that? It suddenly dawned on me.

One that I had released.

***Sigh* Percy, Percy, Percy. Use that seaweed brain of yours. DO NOT RELEASE THE MURDEROuS GHOST! Just wait until Sadie gets past shock. That's right, perce. Run away. Feel bad.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry this isn't so long and I'm taking so long, but a lot of things have been happening and homework isn't helping. Please don't give up on any of my stories, I'm just gonna be updating pretty slow now. Sorry. I have writers block on them all. If you suddenly get an awesome idea, PM me, kay?**

**Chapter 18**

**Sadie's POV:**

When I woke up, and found Walt dead, I screamed. I could almost feel my heart shattering.

I lunged at Setne as he explained that he was _helping_ me. But I guess bloody anger blinded me.

"Setne, you are a dead… ghost…" I finished stupidly. Whoops.

"Yes I am, Sadie Kane. And I am sure that you'll have loads of fun with Percy here. He _is_ the one that helped me escape." He nodded toward Percy. I turned on him. From the silence I guessed Setne had disappeared. Who bloody cares? I had Percy to deal with.

**Percy's POV:**

The look Sadie was pointing at me was one I knew all two much. It looked a lot like Annabeth's expression when I had mistaken her strangely round priceless architecture books for firewood.

When you saw that expression on a girl's face, you should know to run for your life.

"_Tas_!" She shrieked. The pink ribbons that had been binding Setne were now around me. I clattered to the ground, hitting my head.

The only thing the ribbons weren't touching were my eyes. But, luckily, they were loose, so some air still got through them.

Sadie wasn't going to have that.

"_Tas_!" She hissed again. The ribbons started to tighten. I struggled in vain. If the lack of air didn't kill me, being squeezed would.

And the ribbons continued to tighten.

I swear that if my skin had been visible, it would have been purple by now. I really needed some air.

I tried to apologize and beg that she stop, but the ribbons were covering my mouth. I guess she sensed my intention because the ribbons moved away from my mouth, but they were still choking me.

"Sa-die. I'm s-sorry. P-please s-st-s-s" I was unable to finish because I had no more air. I tried to gasp, but the ribbons wouldn't let me.

I managed to suck in enough air to say one more thing.

"Please."

**Carter's POV:**

I understand that Sadie was mad at Percy, so was I. But she was choking him! I winced as he made a feeble attempt to beg, but ran out of air.

"Sadie! Stop!" I yelled.

"No. It's his fault Walt is dead." Sadie growled.

"Sadie, don't hate me, but he was meant to be dead a long time ago. I'm mad too, but Walt wouldn't want you to kill someone over him." I said. Sadie turned on me, ignoring the dying demigod.

"I loved him, Carter! Don't you get that?" She cried out, tears in her eyes.

"I do. But you can't let love blind you from the right thing." I noticed that Percy was trying to say something. We turned to look at him.

"… the… gods… will… be… angry… you… will… be… killed." He gagged, taking a small breath through his mouth before each word.

"Sadie! Stop!" I yell again. But Sadie simply collapsed crying.

I helplessly grabbed Percy's sword from the ground, but a shock made me let go. I felt the ground start to rumble.

Out of nowhere, Nico was next to me, holding his black sword to my throat.

He pushed me back and tried to cut the ribbons like Percy had before, but it was useless. I useless Setne had made the ribbons weaker with all his power.

He turned back to me.

"Take them off!" He growled.

"I can't! Only the castor of the spell can! And she's in no condition to do so now!" I defended myself.

Nico picked Sadie up from her sobbing and pinned her against the cave wall.

"Undo it! Now! I can feel Percy slipping away. _Now!_" He shouted in her face. She shook her head, sniffing.

To my shock, Nico threw her down against the ground, harder than I thought he would.

"Percy can't die too! Do it!" He demanded. I remembered that Percy and Nico were cousins. I guess Percy was like a brother to him.

But _no one_ treated my sister like that!

I stalked over to him.

"Leave her alone! She did it because it's Percy's fault Walt is dead!" I yelled.

Nico seemed to just notice Walt's dead body.

"He always radiated death. No wonder I never noticed." Nico muttered for a second, then he said, louder, "Don't really care what he did. If you want me to leave your sister alone, then get those things off Percy." He said.

I ran over to Percy.

The skin visible was purplish. I pulled at the ribbons and tried to cut them with my sword and wand. But it was no use.

The ribbons suddenly disappeared.

Percy gasped for breath and Nico ran to him, handing him some bars of something golden. After a while, Percy looked slightly better than a corpse.

"As I was attempting to say, I'm sorry. I didn't see Setne as a threat. The bad guys I meet make it clear they're bad. For example, if you see a woman with sakes instead of hair and suddenly you turn into stone, you know you're facing Medusa." He said. Nico chuckled, still eyeing us furiously.


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay, people, no killing. I had (and have) a major writer's block, and i couldn't update due to homework and finals. BUT, I just finished finals! Yay! I am now in vacations! but don't get your hopes up, I'm still going to be very busy because I'm moving and moving is a mess. So I really had no idea what to do, but i decided that I had to yupdate at least one of my stories like NOW or else everyone would think that I was dead. Yeah... i know i haven't updated for months, and I know i said I wouldn't do exactly what I did, but I blame writer's block. Sorry, and try to enjoy.**

**~TCO**

**Chapter 19**

**Sadie's POV:**

"What now?" Percy asked after a while.

"Hm… how about we _get out of here_?" I yelled at him.

"Nice plan, Sadie." Carter muttered, unaware of how useless he was being. (You were too! ME? I was not being useless! Oh, shut up!)

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Percy questioned. Just I was about to raise my wand and _Ha-di _ the place, Nico stepped over to Walt. I moved in his way, and I was surprised to bump into someone.

"Anubis!" I gasped. He smiled.

"Hello, Sadie." He turned to Nico, who was looking at him curiously.

"Anubis? As in the death god?" He questioned.

"Yes. And you must be Nico, the son of the death god." Anubis mimicked Nico's tone of voice.

"What were you planning to do, demigod?" He asked.

"I was simply going to help escort his soul." Nico explained.

"Walt has no place in your Underworld. I'll help him, though I'm sure he knows the way." Then he turned to me.

"He will not need judging. He was my host, therefore, his heart will not be devoured." He promised me.

"You egyptians sure have a way to say 'you're evil!'" Percy grumbled.

Anubis turned angrily.

"I have seen the punishments for souls in your Underworld." He said. Percy shuddered like he had seen them too.

"Touché" He granted.

"They're not so bad." Nico countered, earning some looks.

"At least not the ones you've seen." He added.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Carter interrupted.

"Well, I could _ha-di_ the walls." I suggested cheerfully.

"No!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Yeesh! Fine." I held up my hands in surrender.

"I can get us out. Everyone, grab hold of my arm." Nico commanded.

"Are you going to do that teleporting thing again?" Carter asked warily.

"Yep. It's called shadow traveling." Nico explained.

"Nico, are you insane? You pass out when you take just me. How can you add two magicians and a _god_ to that?" Percy scolded.

"Oh, am I invited?" Anubis asked.

"Is it necessary? You're a _god_!" Nico reminded him.

"Oh, but I've heard stories of shadow-traveling. It sounds delightful." Anubis smiled.

"Fine, but if we end up in China, it is _so_ your fault." Nico grumbled, holding out his arm. I grabbed it curiously. Carter followed my example, as did Percy. Finally, Anubis stood next to me and grabbed it as well.

"I probably won't wake up for a few days. Just a warning."

With that, we were submerged into darkness.

The feeling was similar to one of being underwater. I guessed that being at the bottom of the ocean would feel like this: lots of pressure, really dark, and _freezing_ cold. I guess I'll have to ask Percy about that.

The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air.

"In the name of all the things in a dam!" Percy yelled. Huh?

We were toppling to the ground at full speed. Even Anubis was falling.

"Zeus is going to _kill_ me!" Percy continued to yell.

"Anubis! Do something!" I screamed. He grimaced and moved to my side. He wrapped his arms around me, making me blush. (Yes, Carter. I blushed as we were falling to our death. Is there any problem with that?)

"Perseus! Grab your cousin and aim for that lake! I cannot hold all of you!" Anubis shouted. Percy clutched Nico's hand, and as he moved away, he managed to yell,

"It's Percy!"

Anubis shifted, and suddenly Carter was at my side as well. We were still falling.

I noticed something, Anubis had moved to that we were over him. He planned to cushion our fall.

I opened my mouth to protest.

_Boom!_

I coughed and stood. I noticed that I was in a crater. Anubis was sprawled on the ground. Carter was standing as well.

"Anubis!" I shrieked. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I have to go heal in the Duat. Take care. I'll see you… eventually." With those words, he disappeared.

Percy staggered into view, dragging Nico at his side.

"Bad news! We were too much more him! I think we're in China!"

I hate bloody Greeks.

**Yeah... it's mean of me to leave you with a cliff hanger when I'm such an unpredictable updater, but hey, I couldn't resist myself.**

** Again, sorry!**

**~TCO**


	21. MUST READ

_**People! Read This!**_

Greetings, readers of my fan-fictions.

My vacations will end this Monday (21st I think).

Because of various complications, I am start school in the middle of the year, which sucks.

And _of course_ this is the year that I start learning four new very difficult subjects.

So yeah, I'm screwed.

So I'm going to be super-mega-ultra busy. I'm barely gonna have any free time for myself, much less fan-fiction.

And you guys know I'm a slow updater, even when I have the time.

I'm sorry to say, that my fan-fictions are all going on an indefinite stop. I've been meaning to do this for a while actually; I've lost my spark.

So, if you are dying to adopt this story, PM me. But you have to prove to me that you're worthy.

And I warn you, when I start school, my stress meter will probably explode, and I might cancel these stories all together. I don't want that. I want to try and update again when I can (which from what you have read, you must understand that will NOT be soon).

One of my stories finally got to 100 reviews! Thank you so much! And not just to the people who reviewed, also, I want to thank every single person that favorited, followed, or simply read my fan-fictions!

I need you all to wish me luck, because I am going to need it.

I am very truly sorry, and I'll tell you if anyone adopted my story. (Remember, you must prove yourself worthy!).

Sincerely,

TheCursedOne

(Yeah, I'm sad enough to put my whole penname instead of just TCO)


End file.
